L'autre moitié
by Nami Himura
Summary: [Fiction terminée] Sandy occupe ses veillées en mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées... Et il y en a plus d'un que cela intrigue. [Chap. VI et fin. ]
1. Méditations nocturnes

**Titre :** L'autre moitié

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Comme chacun le sait, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas ! De toute façon ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour être torturés, ils le sont déjà bien assez dans le manga ! LOL

**Rating :** K+ pour les propos, l'alcool et le tabac !

**Couples :** Zorro/Sandy

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents !

¤ se félicite intérieurement ¤ OUIIIII j'ai réussi à surmonter ma peur et publier cette fic !

Allez c'est parti !

_Chapitre I : Méditations nocturnes_

Il faisait nuit noire. Seules quelques étoiles brillaient. La mer était calme, il n'y avait pas de vent. Sur le pont du Vogue Merry, une ombre noire se tenait debout, parfaitement immobile. La fumée s'échappant lentement et régulièrement de ses lèvres trahissait sa présence.

Sandy poussa un soupir et tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. C'était lui-même qui s'était proposé pour veiller ce soir afin de maintenir le cap, prétextant que cela soulagerait Nami chérie, et que cela lui permettrait de préparer le petit déjeuner à l'avance, ce dernier argument achevant de convaincre définitivement leur capitaine.

En fait, Sandy aimait beaucoup se trouver dehors la nuit. Il appréciait ces moments de calme et de solitude après des journées plutôt agitées. Ce silence lui laissait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour réfléchir sans être constamment sur le qui vive, ni préoccupé par la cuisson d'un plat… Dans ces moments là, on ne pouvait pas vraiment songer aux choses importantes… Et parce que Sandy avait justement beaucoup de choses auxquelles il devait songer plus sérieusement que ça…

Il s'adossa au mât et ralluma sa cigarette. Le bruit des flots était sa seule compagnie, mais cette douce mélodie ne le dérangeait pas.

Il eut un faible sourire, et appuya son menton contre son poing.

La nuit était longue, il allait en profiter…

A son réveil, Zorro descendit sur le pont, et fut surpris de trouver Sandy exactement à la même place à laquelle ils l'avaient laissé la veille. Eveillé bien sûr, mais plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

- Ho, blondinet, ça t'prend souvent les nuits blanches ?

- Pour veiller, en effet ça me prend souvent.

- Mais crétin, tu te fais exploiter ! fit il en levant les yeux au ciel

- Exploiter de quoi ? C'est chacun son tour !

- Peut être, mais c'est ton quatrième jour de veille, c'est de l'exploitation…

Sandy jeta sa cigarette et se rapprocha de Zorro

Mais je rêve ou Monsieur s'inquiète pour moi ?

- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, pauvre abruti !

Le coq n'eut qu'un petit sourire en guise de réplique.

-Au fait, le petit déjeuner est servi, dépêche toi avant que tout ne soit englouti…

Et sur ces mots il descendit jusqu'en cuisines, saluant au passage Nami chérie avec quelques mots doux comme à son habitude…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La cuisine était déjà occupée par Luffy, Chopper et Pipo lorsque Nami et Sandy entrèrent. Seul Luffy était relativement éveillé, les deux autres tâchaient tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts et d'avaler leur café sans en répandre partout.

- Dites les garçons, ce ne serait pas mal de se lever avant 10h00 quand même… Je vous rappelle que veiller ce n'est pas le plus passionnant qui soit, ni le plus reposant ! Pensez un peu à Sandy…

-Ne t'en fais pas Nami chérie, je suis parfaitement en forme, répliqua Sandy malgré sa pâleur et ses cernes.

-Moui, bon… Enfin, bref, nous avons du pain sur la planche, mais surtout du chemin à parcourir aujourd'hui…

Et elle s'assit à côté de Luffy afin d'essayer de lui expliquer ce qui restait à faire, et donner des recommandations.

A ce moment, Zorro fit irruption dans la cuisine à son tour, lançant un vague « bonjour » à l'assemblée et en s'installant à son tour.

Sandy était appuyé contre le mur de la pièce et buvait lentement un café fort. Il fallait bien ça pour faire la journée. La nuit avait été longue et calme, et il rêvassait un peu, se rappelant ce à quoi il avait songé, un drôle de petit sourire sur les lèvres. C'était encore mieux qu'un rêve, se plonger au plus profond de ses pensées. On comprenait tellement plus de choses, mais cela ne suffisait pas à Sandy, il avait d'autres choses à régler. Peut être reprendrait il durant la veille de cette nuit…

-OHO SANDY T'ES AVEC NOUS LA ?

Luffy agitait sa main devant le visage de Sandy qui semblait complètement ailleurs. Or le capitaine avait un besoin urgent du coq pour trouver la confiture, quatre pots ayant déjà été engloutis.

-Te fatigue pas, Luffy, intervint Zorro, tu vois bien que Monsieur est à moitié endormi. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer les héros…

Sandy sortit ses cigarettes et s'en alluma une.

-Je peux savoir qui joue au héros, pauvre estropié ? Quand on n'est pas fichu de terminer un combat sans avoir perdu 3 litres de sang…

-Peut être, mais au moins je suis capable de déterminer ce qui est idiot ou pas, comme par exemple rester éveillé quatre nuits de suite sans raison apparente…

Sandy resta silencieux quelques secondes, tout en continuant de fixer l'escrimeur. Puis il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau. Le reste de la troupe faisait comme s'ils n'écoutaient pas, mais en réalité ils auraient bien aimé savoir eux aussi ce qui poussait Sandy à veiller le soir.

-Ah parce que tu as besoin de raisons ? Désolé, mais je n'ai pas à me justifier face à toi, même si j'ai de bonnes raisons de passer la nuit dehors.

-Ouais, ben je les attends.

-Si c'est ma semelle dans la figure, ça te convient ?

-Pas de problème, j'ai de quoi t'accueillir, blondinet ! fit Zorro en dégainant son sabre et en se préparant à attaquer.

-V…Voyons, il est inutile de se disputer de si bon matin… tenta Pipo, peu rassuré.

PIPO, T'AS PAS VOIX AU CHAPITRE ! s'écrièrent ensemble Zorro et Sandy.

-BON CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! cria Nami plus fort qu'eux, en frappant du poing sur la table. Sandy, tu jettes cette clope et tu t'assoies avec nous…

-Tout de suite Nami adorée ! fit Sandy en s'exécutant.

-… Zorro tu me ranges ce sabre et on en reste là ! Qui plus est, Zorro, Sandy fait ce qui lui plaît, point barre. Il faut toujours que vous vous disputiez comme des gamins ! Ca commence à être pesant, alors faites un effort ! Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de vous supporter plus de dix minutes ?

Le petit déjeuner du groupe s'acheva sans autre histoire, malgré la légère tension qui régnait. Luffy et Pipo étaient les seuls à vraiment parler, Nami était concentrée sur son plan, et ni Zorro ni Sandy ne lâchaient autre chose que « oui » « non » « merci »…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les membres de l'équipage commencèrent à sortir un à un, et Pipo demeura pour aider Sandy à la vaisselle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux heures plus tard, la situation avait quelque peu évolué : Nami manoeuvrait le Vogue Merry, Sandy non loin d'elle, lui contant fleurette, Zorro sur le pont s'exerçait avec acharnement, et Luffy s'était installé comme à son habitude à la proue du bateau, qui avançait à bonne allure.

Il faisait extrêmement chaud, ce qui faisait que la discussion était quasi inexistante, et que la moitié de l'équipage somnolait, excepté Nami et Sandy, qui gardaient un semblant de contrôle. Nami prit la parole.

-Sandy, je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure pour ne pas envenimer la situation, mais ce soir c'est moi qui maintiens le cap. Hors de question que tu passes une cinquième nuit dehors !

-Mais Nami chérie, je suis en parfaite santé !

-Oui, en parfaite santé avec des valises sous les yeux et le teint d'un macchabée ! Je te signale que dormir c'est extrêmement important, il est grave de ne pas prendre du repos, tu pourrais en mourir ! Je sais que le maintien du cap est important mais on doit le faire à tour de rôle !

-Oooooh Nami chérie, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est trop gentil ! Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, je suis capable de veiller je t'assure ! fit il, les yeux et la bouche en cœur, sa fumée de cigarette prenant la même forme.

-Sandy ça suffit maintenant ! Je refuse catégoriquement que tu veilles, c'est une question de santé ! Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte, mais ton organisme est très fatigué…

-Mais Nami adorée…

C'est alors que Zorro s'immisça dans la conversation :

-Y'a beaucoup plus simple: je vais le faire, comme ça y'a pas de jaloux.

-On te parle à toi l'estropié ?

-Ca règle le problème, merci Zorro. Fit Nami.

-Ah oui, forcément, Môssieur l'escrimeur veut montrer ses capacités…

-J'ai dit CA REGLE LE PROBLEME, donc on n'en parle plus !

Sandy jeta sa cigarette, tourna les talons et s'éloigna, marmonnant quelque chose identifiable comme « vais préparer le déjeuner ». Zorro haussa les épaules, et retourna à ses exercices, Nami se reconcentra dans la manœuvre du navire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée se déroula sans incident majeur, et la nuit tomba rapidement. Après manger, Nami eut un petit sourire et prit la parole. Elle avait une idée pour distraire l'équipage…

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Voulez vous jouer à Action ou Vérité ?

Quelques murmures peu convaincants. Luffy était néanmoins partant, Pipo et Chopper acquiescèrent, Sandy se contenta s'un hochement de tête, et Zorro, voyant que la majorité était pour, accepta de participer au jeu.

-Parfait, s'écria Nami, ça nous occupera un peu ! Alors, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu, j'explique : une personne demande à une autre « Action ou Vérité ? » l'interpellé choisit, et celui qui a posé la question, repose une question et l'interpellé doit y répondre, ou bien exécuter ce qui lui est demandé ! Ensuite c'est à son tour de demander à une personne de son choix « Action ou Vérité ? » Simple, non ? Et celui qui refuse d'exécuter ce qu'on lui demandera aura un gage.

-Quel genre de gage ? demanda Chopper.

-Hé bien, du genre faire le nettoyage, ou la lessive….

Légère grimace du groupe. Il est bien connu que les garçons sont loin d'être des fans de la vaisselle, lessive et autres tâches ménagères…. Nami reprit :

-Un exemple : Luffy, action ou vérité ?

-Heu…. Vérité !

-Bien ! Est-ce toi qui a mangé les biscuits qui étaient sur la table de la cuisine il y a une demi heure ?

-…. C'est possible.

-C'est oui ou non.

-C'est certainement oui !

-Et voilà ! fit Nami en se tournant vers le reste de l'équipage, alors que Luffy se faisait réprimander par Sandy. Dernière précision : on ne peut imposer que des demandes réalisables dans l'immédiat ! On y va ?

Et le jeu débuta dans l'enthousiasme général.

Chacun y prit vite goût, particulièrement Pipo et Luffy. Sandy s'était prit au jeu et riait à gorge déployée. Nami et Zorro étaient plus modérés.

Une heure plus tard, la troupe était toujours en plein jeu.

L'alcool était de la partie, lui aussi, et tous riaient un peu bêtement, plus ou moins éméchés. Les questions se succédaient. Alors que Pipo achevait son gage, qui était d'imiter un strip teaser, il s'adressa à Sandy :

-Action ou vérité ?

-Hum... vérité…

-Combien de petites amies as-tu eu ?

Le silence se fit, et Sandy tira une longue bouffée, rougit très légèrement avant de répondre :

-Aucune.

L'équipage entier était sidéré : comment le dragueur invétéré avait fait son compte pour n'avoir jamais eu de relations ?

-Sandy, t'es bizarre. Tu as bien eu un flirt ou deux non ? lança Zorro.

-Primo, c'est une question par personne, secundo c'est Pipo qui vient de la poser. Attends le prochain tour, monsieur le curieux.

Zorro bougonna quelque peu, et Sandy demanda à Luffy, qui avait choisi action, de tenter de séduire une personne de son choix. Le capitaine essaya de séduire Nami, mais cela se révéla pitoyable, ayant pour seul résultat de faire hurler de rire le reste de l'équipage. Luffy, pas dérangé pour autant poursuivit la partie en prenant Chopper comme victime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était le tour de Zorro. Il lança un regard à Sandy, qui fronça les sourcils. A la question que l'escrimeur lui posa, il répondit « vérité ».

-De quand date ton premier baiser ?

Cette fois, Sandy rougit franchement.

-Il ne date pas. Je n'ai embrassé personne. _Il se reprit._ Et qu'est ce que c'est que ces questions curieuses ? Ma vie privée t'intéresse tant que ça ?

-Disons que c'est drôle de te voir réagir. Et puis, avoue que c'est intrigant venant de toi, non ?

-Bon, assez bavassé. Nami chérie, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-Danse une valse avec Luffy, s'exclama Sandy, prêt à exploser de rire.

Nami s'exécuta, entraînant Luffy avec elle. C'était catastrophique, comme chacun s'y attendait. Luffy n'avait aucun rythme, et la jeune fille avait l'impression de danser avec un sac à patates.

Zorro, lui, était perplexe. Pourquoi Sandy n'a-t-il pas profité une seule fois au cours du jeu de séduire Nami, alors qu'il se prétend le plus grand dragueur des mers ? A n'en pas douter, il cachait quelque chose…

Lorsque son tour revint, Zorro s'adressa immédiatement à Sandy, qui pâlit sur le coup, et qui choisit directement « action ». Sinon, Zorro allait encore lui poser des questions gênantes…

-Alors… Embrasse Nami.

Le silence tomba net comme un couperet. Sandy pâlit encore plus, et se leva, visiblement troublé.

-Ca suffit maintenant ! Qu'est ce qui vous passe par la tête ? Ma vie vous intéresse tant que ça ? Vous êtes de mèche pour enquêter sur mes affaires personnelles ou quoi ? Ce jeu prend des proportions débiles ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir de moi, soudainement ma vie privée attire l'attention ? Je refuse catégoriquement ce gage, collez moi à la corvée de nettoyage du pont, je m'en fous. Mais des demandes aussi délicates que celles-ci, je ne les supporte pas !

Il se tourna vers Zorro :

-Et toi, Roronoa, alors que tu savais après ta question… tu as voulu me faire faire ça… Ca te plait tant que ça de jouer avec les autres de cette façon ? Ce ne sont pas les autres qui contrôlent nos sentiments, fourre toi bien ça dans le crâne, pauvre idiot.

Sandy vacilla un instant, encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et annonça qu'il quittait le jeu.

Il jeta sa cigarette et s'éloigna de l'assemblée.

L'ambiance était rompue.

-Nous avons tous trop bu… Nous devrions arrêter là, sinon nous en payerons les conséquences, suggéra Nami.

Chacun acquiesça et tous rentrèrent dans leurs quartiers respectifs, Luffy en tête, néanmoins inquiet de la réaction du coq, Pipo baratinant sur son expérience, que chacun savait inexistante, et Chopper diagnostiquant une mauvaise réaction à l'alcool… Nami partit la dernière, décochant un sourire quelque peu triste à Zorro.

« Tu es peut être allé un peu loin, non ? »

Zorro roula des yeux et soupira. Il demeurait seul sur le pont, surveillant le cap. Il se souvenait du jour où Nami avait déclaré qu'il était indispensable de veiller tour à tour. Il se souvenait de la réaction de Sandy.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Zorro était parfaitement sobre. Il n'avait pas bu autant que Sandy. Sandy dont il s'était attiré les foudres une fois de plus…

Bah ! Une de plus une de moins… Mais l'escrimeur savait quelque part, que cette crise de nerfs n'était pas vraiment comme les autres. C'était sur un sujet que personne n'avait jamais abordé auparavant. Et qui, à en croire la réaction du cuistot, ça le tracassait quelque part…

Zorro sourit. C'était plutôt amusant de voir Sandy sortir de ses gonds, et cela laissait entendre qu'il était sensible sur ce sujet. L'escrimeur en déduit alors que Sandy était, soit menteur, ce qui l'étonnait fort. Soit il était d'une incroyable timidité. Il penchait pour cette seconde solution.

Bah ! Il ne fallait quand même pas en faire une montagne !

Poussant un long soupir, il s'assit sur le pont, et, ne voulant pas perdre son temps, se mit à soulever de la fonte, histoire de prendre du muscle. La nuit était plus longue qu'on le pensait…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Aussi, lorsque le soleil se leva, Zorro fut surpris de voir Sandy sur le pont au lieu d'être aux cuisines. La deuxième raison de sa surprise était la bouteille vide que Sandy avait avec lui…

« Bibine le matin, chagrin » pensa Zorro.

Et il décida de laisser le blondinet faire à sa guise.

Seulement, lorsque Luffy se réveilla, il se passa ce qu'il devait se passer : le hurlement bestial du capitaine affamé se fit entendre. Problème n°1 : rien à manger dans la cuisine. Problème n°2 : Sandy n'était pas dans la cuisine pour remédier au problème n°1.

Aussi Luffy se mit il en quête de son coq.

Qu'il retrouva complètement soûl à l'avant du bateau, en train de vomir par-dessus bord.

Il va sans dire que tout l'équipage s'était rassemblé en quelques secondes autour de Sandy, tous éveillés après les cris de Luffy.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-La meilleure chose à faire c'est de le faire décuver et le faire parler après, suggéra Nami.

Un seau d'eau à la figure après et Sandy décuvait petit à petit. Retrouvant un semblant de self control, il regarda ses compagnons

-Et alors ? Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un prendre une cuite ?

… _Et il se pencha pour vomir par-dessus le bastingage. _

-Sandy, es tu certain de pouvoir t'occuper du repas aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais. Ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes, fit il en descendant dans la cuisine

Nami se tourna instantanément vers Zorro :

-Il a bu cette nuit ou quoi ?

-Et tôt ce matin. Mais je l'ai laissé faire.

-Mouais. Je crois qu'il ne digère pas le coup d'hier soir…

-Y'a pas besoin d'une nounou pour ce débile !

-Zorro, je crois qu'il n'est pas seulement question de ça, termina Nami en s'occupant de la manœuvre du bateau.

-On verra bien.

-Si vous voulez l'avis d'un connaisseur, le repas de ce midi risque d'être… original, intervint Pipo en regardant Sandy se payer la porte ;

-Boah tant que ça se mange, répliqua Luffy.

Les dires de Pipo s'avérèrent parfaitement exacts : le repas était proprement immangeable. Tous avaient fait des efforts, mais cela devenait impossible.

Aussi trouvèrent ils tous une excuse pour ne pas manger. Sandy n'y fit même pas attention, et agit comme à son habitude.

Aucun événement ne troubla la journée par la suite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir venu, Sandy décida de s'occuper de la veillée. Personne n'osa vraiment le contredire. Il alluma une cigarette, en tira une bouffée.

-J'vois que vous êtes tous d'accord pour laisser un ivrogne s'occuper de la manœuvre du navire. On sait jamais, qui dit que je vais pas m'enfiler deux trois bouteilles de whisky ?

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, Sandy ? lança Luffy.

-On est à des lieues de te reprocher pareilles choses ! renchérit Pipo.

-'Mentez pas. Vous l'avez pensé.

-Tu fais CHIER Sandy ! fit Zorro. Ca te va bien de jouer les cœurs brisés, en fait. T'es capable de rien mon pauvre ! Déjà si tu commençais par nous exposer ton problème, on serait peut être plus avancés ! Allez, on t'écoute.

Sandy resta interdit sur le pas de la porte et, répondit avec une voix extrêmement douce :

-Tu vois, Zorro, j'aurais voulu te dire ça en d'autres circonstances, à un autre moment, dans un autre endroit. J'aurais souhaité ne jamais avoir à te dire que mon problème… c'est toi.

Sur ce, je vous laisse. Et rassurez vous, je ne toucherai pas à l'alcool, ce soir.

Zorro n'avait même pas réagi. Il était encore sous le choc de la révélation, de la façon dont elle lui avait été formulée.

Et puis….

-Il est insupportable !

Et l'escrimeur claqua la porte. Tous restèrent sans voix.

-Heu les garçons je vous propose un thé vite fait et après on va sa coucher, ok ? dit Nami précipitamment. (1)

-Ok, firent Chopper, Luffy et Pipo d'une seule voix, mais sans avoir vraiment écouté la question.

Ils restèrent donc là à siroter leur thé. En silence.

Sur le pont, Sandy était tout aussi silencieux. Il écoutait tous les bruits provenant de l'extérieur.

Un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres, et il éleva la voix :

-C'est pas la peine de rester sans rien dire. Si t'es là c'est bien pour me dire quelque chose, non ?

Zorro était derrière lui, adossé au mât. Il eut une ébauche de sourire.

-Tu m'avais repéré depuis le début, hein ?

-J'suis pas un amateur quand même ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? fit il sans se retourner.

L'escrimeur soupira et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait répondre.

-Ecoute, Sandy. Je sais pas ce que tu as, mais si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai pu te demander l'autre soir, je m'excuse. Je suis allé trop loin, et j'ai eu une curiosité mal placée.

-C'est pas grave. J't'en veux pas, ça va aller. Fit il en recrachant la fumée de cigarette. Mais je suis étonné de te voir t'excuser.

-Comme quoi, tout arrive…

Silence évocateur.

-Sandy…

-Ouais ?

-En quoi suis-je ton problème ? Ma présence te gonfle tant que ça ?

Sandy sentit soudainement un afflux violent de sang monter à ses joues.

-Oublie ça… C'est pas vraiment lié à ta présence.

-Je voudrais savoir.

Le coq se retourna enfin pour lui faire face et s'appuya sur le bastingage.

-Je te promets une discussion sérieuse sur ce propos un peu plus tard, lorsque je serais… lorsque j'aurais pris plus d'assurance.

-Promis ? lança Zorro avec un regard suspicieux.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole… face de melon.

-Très bien… sourcils en vrille. Bon j'vais dormir sinon je roupillerai toute la journée demain, et je me passerai bien de la crise de nerfs de Nami.

Sandy émit un petit rire, et regarda Zorro s'éloigner.

Il s'allongea un instant par terre.

_Je suis crétin,_ pensa t il.

_Parfaitement crétin._

Sandy se passa une main sur le visage.

La nuit allait être longue…

_A suivre…_

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je prends tout, critiques et compliments

Alors une petite review me ferait trèèèèès plaisir !

(1) L.B , je t'INTERDIS de rire !


	2. Questions sans réponses

**Titre :** L'autre moitié

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Comme chacun le sait, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas ! De toute façon ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour être torturés, ils le sont déjà bien assez dans le manga ! LOL

**Rating :** K+ pour les propos, l'alcool et le tabac !

**Couples :** Zorro/Sandy

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents !

¤ se félicite intérieurement ¤ OUIIIII j'ai réussi à surmonter ma peur et publier cette fic !

Réponse aux reviews :

Je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée, je suis touchée J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Kuina Spirit : Merci de ta review, c'est adorable ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira aussi ! En voyant le « EXCELLENT » sur ta review, je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de continuer ! Merci encore !

Tagath : Oh, fan d'actions ou vérité ? Moi aussi j'adore ! J'essaierai d'en refaire un alors ! Tu as bien deviné, Zorro/Sandy lol Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes, merci de tes compliments ça me va droit au cœur ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture !

Mytiane : Oh, je suis honorée d'être ta première fic de One Piece ! Contente qu'elle te plaise en tout cas ! Aaah Sandy ! Qui ne l'aime pas ? Il est génial ! Merci de m'encourager et voici la suite !

Katfleur : Ton appréciation me fait plaisir, et je m'exécute, voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira, ainsi que la façon dont la situation bascule ! En espérant être à la hauteur Bonne lecture !

Sanji cook of life : Ton enthousiasme m'encourage beaucoup à écrire la suite de la fic ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et l'écrivaine de ton cœur espère te satisfaire avec ce deuxième chapitre ! Merci.

TiaKin : Merci de ta review ! Voici la suite de la fic, je suis contente que tu aimes, miss ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira autant que le premier chapitre !

Un spécial merci à ma bêta ! Merci beaucoup de ton aide ! Bisous miss

_Chapitre II : Questions sans réponses_

« Sandy ? Sandy ! OH, TU VAS TE LEVER SOURCILS EN VRILLE ? »

_Lumière. Soleil. Touffe de cheveux verts. Mal aux yeux. Mal aux yeux. Encore dormir…DORMIR ?_

« Vindieu, je me suis endormi ! «

« Content que tu le remarques… »

« Zorro ? »

« Non, la Marquise de Pompadour, enchantée », bougonna l'escrimeur.

Sandy se redressa vivement.

« Nami va me tuer ! Quelle heure est il, là ? Aouch ma tête… Décidément pas bon l'alcool… »

« Il est 10h, tout le monde dort encore alors elle risque pas de te tuer… T'as encore bu ? »

« Nan, la cuite d'hier passe mal. »

« Ah. »

« C'est bizarre hein… »

« Ca arrive. »

« Oui. »

Silence pesant. Très pesant.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu essayais de me réveiller ? »

« Non. Je sentais pas l'odeur de ta sèche, alors je me suis dit que je ferai bien d'aller voir si t'avais cessé de fumer… C'aurait pas été mal pour tes poumons, vieux. »

« Arrête, on dirait Zeff… »

Sandy eut un vague sourire. Il fallait dire que ses cigarettes avaient cette si particulière odeur de clou de girofle, qui faisait que, chaque fois qu'il en allumait une, on ne pouvait pas manquer de le sentir.

« Tu t'entraînes de l'autre côté du pont. Tu as un bon odorat ma foi… Et puis, depuis quand ma santé est elle une de tes préoccupations ? «

Dans le mille.

« Bah t'as vu ce qu'elles puent tes sèches ? Difficile de le rater même à 10m !

Et puis, ta santé ne me regarde pas, mais si t'arrêtais la clope, ça enfumerait moins l'équipage ! Enfin, si tu crèves, je ne veux pas risquer la mort à mon tour avec la cuisine de Nami ! «

« Tu peux répéter, là ? »

Nami se tenait derrière Zorro, toujours accroupi. Une aura de flammes se dressait autour d'elle, et elle faisait craquer ses jointures…

« Oh Nami, mon petit ange, n'écoute pas ce crétin, je suis sûr que tu serais la déesse des fourneaux, la princesse de la cuisine, la reine de… »

« Tu rêves, Sandy, t'étais pas avec nous quand elle a approché la cuisine… Luffy a même songé à se mettre à la diète, tu imagines ? »

« Ouaouh, en effet, j'aurais pas voulu voir ça… »

Et Zorro de se retrouver avec une bosse énorme sur le crâne.

« Ca va pas, sale peste ? Et depuis quand t'es levée toi ? »

« Depuis le « je ne veux pas risquer la mort à mon tour avec la cuisine de Nami ! » Je te rappelle, pauvre crétin, que tu n'étais pas mieux ! A moins que tu aies oublié comment tu as fait brûler la moitié de la cuisine… »

« Oui, bon, ça va… »

« Toujours aussi doué, mon pauvre… »

« On se passera de tes commentaires, sourcils en vrille ! »

« Dans tes rêves, et encore !

Allez, je vais nous faire le p'tit dèj, sinon j'en connais un qui va nous casser les oreilles… fit Sandy en se levant péniblement, suivant Nami qui était toujours en chemise de nuit « Nami chérie, cette tenue te met encore plus en valeur ! Tu es la splendeur de ce navire, que dis je, la figure de proue, la fleur parmi les immondices, la… » »

L'escrimeur le regarda partir. Nom de nom, qu'est ce qu'il lui passait dans la tête à ce crétin de coq ?

Parce qu'on ne saisissait qu'à peine la moitié de sa pensée…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le jeune homme appuya sa tête contre son poing, et souffla d'un air las la fumée de sa cigarette. Après le passage de Luffy, il y avait toujours une montagne de vaisselle à faire.

Ou à refaire…

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de la faire.

Fichu pour fichu, il s'assit et croisa les jambes sur la table.

« Les secrets sont faits pour être gardés », disait il toujours.

Mais là, il en avait marre de garder le sien plus longtemps.

Merde.

Merde, merde et MERDE !

« Sandy ? Ca va ? »

Une ombre féminine se dessinait dans l'encadrement lumineux de la porte.

Nami venait d'entrer dans la cuisine sombre.

« Oh c'est toi, Nami chérie… « répondit il sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sûr, voyons ! Tu veux un thé, des biscuits, quelque chose te ferait plaisir Nami de mon cœur ? »

« Sandy, je… je voulais discuter un peu en fait. »

Le jeune homme se rembrunit un peu.

« En fait, on s'inquiète un peu tous pour toi… Les autres n'ont rien dit, mais je sais qu'ils le pensent.

Y'a t il quelque chose qu'on puisse faire ? »

Sandy regarda alors la jolie jeune fille dans les yeux. Elle était si mignonne, si gentille… Elle avait le rire facile et était très intelligente et sensée. Elle ne parlait jamais à tort, et savait lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose d'important ou même de grave concernant l'un des membres. Dans ces cas là, elle savait réagir vite et bien. Elle devinait si facilement lorsque quelqu'un n'avait pas le moral. A croire qu'elle était aussi météorologue du cœur…

Elle était là devant lui, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le scrutant avec un regard soucieux.

Il lui sourit gentiment.

Le silence durait. Leur échange de regards aussi.

Il avait eu envie, l'espace d'un instant, de tendre la main et caresser sa joue… Mais il réprima cette pensée. Il n'avait pas le droit…

Il sentait une vague de reconnaissance envers la jolie rousse envahir ses pensées. Alors qu'il s'était enfoncé dans ses idées noires, elle était venue au bon moment, lui rappeler qu'elle était là. Et les autres aussi.

Sandy poussa un long soupir. Pourquoi n'était ce pas elle ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas Nami, mais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sourire triste.

Le jeune homme se leva

« Merci, Nami… »

« Mais de quoi ? »

« A propos de ta question… C'est gentil à toi, et j'apprécie ton aide, vraiment. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en sorte par moi même. Excuse moi. »

« Mais non, c'est rien… On est là, n'oublie pas. «

« Nami… »

« Oui ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Sandy s'était lentement dirigé vers la porte, et se trouvait dos à la navigatrice.

« Tout aurait été tellement plus simple … Si j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. »

_Mais tu seras toujours une amie formidable…_

Et il sortit de la cuisine, laissant derrière lui une Nami stupéfaite, et en mettant ses derniers doutes au panier.

Le choix était fait.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Pipo ? »

« Oui Chopper ? Que veux tu savoir ? La fois où j'ai terrassé le géant des îles de North Blue ? Ou alors, quand j'ai abattu un requin avec pour seule arme un couteau de poche ? Ou… »

« Non, c'est pas ça », le coupa le petit renne.

« Quoi donc ? »

« …. Tu as déjà été amoureux, Pipo ? »

Le canonnier hésita avant de répondre. La jeune fille qu'il avait connue lui semblait si loin derrière lui, dans son village natal…

Il eut un sourire.

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… »

« Qu'est ce qu'on ressent, lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un ? »

« Et bien… On recherche sa compagnie, on aime discuter ensemble, on rit de n'importe quoi, on a un sourire un peu bête des fois, et on idéalise tout… Mais on est heureux. »

« Ah bon… »

« Mais où veux tu en venir ? »

« Non, je pensais que quand on était amoureux, on était triste, et que l'on avait plus goût à rien… »

« Ca arrive chez certaines personnes… Il y a des amours qui font mal, dont on a peur ou bien qu'on n'ose pas s'avouer… Et ça nous mine. »

« En ce moment, Sandy semble plus renfermé, plus sombre… Tu crois qu'il aime quelqu'un ? »

Pipo partit d'un rire franc

« Sandy ? Tu veux rire ! Il drague toutes les minettes qui passent, comment veux tu qu'il soit amoureux de quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« Non, comme ça… »

« Tu me feras toujours rire Chopper ! »

_N'empêche…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Sandyyyyyy ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore, Luffy ? » répondit l'appelé relevant le nez de son livre.

« J'ai faim, à manger ! »

« Mais on a mangé il y a ¾ d'heure ! Je vais finir par te mettre une gamelle sous la table et des paquets de nourriture ! Quoique tu serais bien capable de les finir en une journée… Tu veux quoi ? » fit il en rallumant son mégot qui s'était éteint.

« De la viande ! Plein de viande ! »

« Je te rappelle, capitaine, rétorqua Sandy en détachant les syllabes de chaque mot, que nous avons des réserves limitées, il faut donc se rationner, c'estàdire en prendre le moins possible ! Tu comprends ça ? »

« J'ai faim quand même. »

« Luffy… t'as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? »

« Heu… Oui. »

« Alors, va te trouver une occupation, et attends ce soir pour manger. »

« C'est pas cool. »

Sandy regarda ce qui leur servait de capitaine s'éloigner, l'air abattu.

Il réprima un rire lorsque lui vint l'idée que la pire nouvelle pour Luffy ne serait ni l'annonce de sa mort, ni l'inexistence du One Piece, mais qu'il n'y ait plus de nourriture !

« Sandy ? »

« Quoi _encore_ ? »

Luffy se rapprocha du coq, l'air suspicieux…

« T'es plus blanc que d'habitude… T'as fait une indigestion ! »

« Luffy… »

« Oui, parce qu'hier c'était vraiment pas bon, hein… «

« Je te laisserai volontiers la cuisine si je n'avais pas peur que tu l'incendies… »

« T'as p'têt de la fièvre… fit Luffy en posant sa main sur le front du coq. »

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me demander « ça va Sandy ? », je vais parfaitement bien ! »

« Ok, ok, t'énerves pas… »

« Mais JE suis CALME ! «

« Ok. »

« Alors laissez moi lire mon bouquin TRANQUILLE ! »

« Ok ! » fit le capitaine en retournant s'installer à la proue du bateau, Sandy marmonnant un « mais c'est pas possible » en se replongeant dans « Les 1001 façons de cuisiner le poisson »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Zorro, va pas parler à Sandy. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il est de super mauvaise humeur. »

« Oh, il doit avoir ses règles. »

« Ses quoi ? »

Zorro cessa un instant de soulever ses énormes altères et regarda Luffy.

« C'est une sorte de truc que les femmes ont tous les mois, et ça les met de mauvais poil, en fait. »

« Mais Sandy n'est pas une femme ! »

« Va savoir… »

_Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive encore à ce crétin ?_

_Ah c'est pas un blond pour rien…_

_Quoique ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est bizarre…_

_Minute…Ca aurait pas rapport avec le soi disant problème ?_

…

_Mais c'est QUOI son problème, à ce blond ?_

« Zorro ? »

« Oui, quoi ? » fit l'escrimeur, légèrement agressif

« Mais vous êtes tous dans les vapes en ce moment ! » Soupira Luffy en s'éloignant.

Décidément, ce n'était pas le bon jour…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir tombait.

Sandy s'étira longuement, alluma une cigarette avant de rejoindre les cuisines où il allait préparer de la « VIANDE OUAIIIIIS » dixit leur capitaine affamé qui allait lui tourner dans les jambes pendant une demi heure avec ses « c'est prêt ? » »On mange quand ? » « J'ai faiiiimm »

Pipo, Chopper et Luffy jouaient aux cartes sur le pont, Chopper essayant d'expliquer en vain à Luffy les règles du bridge.

Nami réétudiait leur destination, et Zorro soulevait de la fonte.

'_N'a vraiment rien d'autre à foutre celui là…_

Sandy jeta sa clope à peine entamée, et s'assit sur une chaise. Il n'avait pas envie de surveiller la cuisson de près.

Gros soupir.

Il fallait qu'il soit tombé amoureux de cet abruti. Un homme pardessus le marché…

'_Y a vraiment de quoi se pendre…_

Il voyait déjà l'équipage, morts de rire pour certains, mortifiés pour d'autres.

_Je sais bien, c'est contre nature… Mais s'ils savaient de qui il s'agit…_

Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute… Il n'allait quand même pas mentir !

Il aurait dû tout dire à Nami… Elle aurait sûrement compris…

_Je ne vais pas me forcer à aimer Nami ! Non, les jeux sont faits. Ce n'est pas la peine de réprimer incessamment mes sentiments, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. _

Il renversa la tête en arrière, expirant sa fumée.

Avant de le dire aux autres, il devrait le lui dire… A lui.

_T'es un vrai problème, Roronoa… _

_C'est tellement con, d'être tombé amoureux de toi…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce soir là, Sandy avait insisté pour la veillée.

Nami avait protesté, mais Luffy était intervenu.

« Sandy connaît ses limites, Nami. Laissons le faire ce qu'il veut. »

Et la porte s'était refermée sur la longue et mince silhouette du cuisinier.

Il était reconnaissant envers son capitaine… Pour une fois.

La nuit était sombre. Seule la lumière blafarde des étoiles éclairait son visage aux traits tirés.

Sandy s'alluma une cigarette.

Il en tira une longue bouffée.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent sur le pont…

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire.

Qui que ce fût, cette nuit ne serait pas solitaire.

A suivre…

Je suis ouverte à tous types de commentaires ! Je serai heureuse d'avoir votre avis.


	3. Confidences

**A Titre :** L'autre moitié

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Comme chacun le sait, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas ! De toute façon ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour être torturés, ils le sont déjà bien assez dans le manga ! LOL

**Rating :** K+ pour les propos, l'alcool et le tabac !

**Couples :** Zorro/Sandy

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents !

¤ se félicite intérieurement ¤ OUIIIII j'ai réussi à surmonter ma peur et publier cette fic !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Kuina Spirit **: Ton appréciation m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis très contente que tu aimes malgré le fait que tu ne soies pas fan de yaoï !

C'est vrai tu as raison, Zorro est une brute si craquante ! Même pour Sandy qui ne résiste pas à son charme hé oui LOL

Voici donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Merci encore.

**Miss Goupil** : **Merci **dem'avoir reviewé !Je suis ravie que tu aimes, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, je vais faire de mon mieux pour les autres chapitres ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !

En ce qui concerne les guillemets, j'en ai mis là, j'espère que ça marche… J'ai essayé d'en mettre pour le chapitre II mais rien à faire, il les affiche pas… ne me battra pas LOL Bisous !

**Tiakin : **Voilà la suite miss ! Je me suis un peu fait attendre, désolée ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Merci de tes conseils pour les tirets, en fait ça a marché un jour et le lendemain paf ! Plus de tirets ! J'ai tenté les guillemets, même chose ! Bon, je suis maudite lol

Bonne lecture quand même ! Bisous.

**Lyskhat : **Une fan du Zorro/Sandy ? Contente que tu aimes, voici la suite alors ! Bonne lecture !

**Sanji cook for life : **Je me suis un peu fait attendre, mais c'est pour la bonne cause : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, et un GRAND merci pour tes compliments, je rougis ! lol je sais plus où me mettre moi

**Tagath : **Et oui, notre blond national Sandy LOL étant moi-même blonde je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une référence ! Voilà la réponse à tes questionnements, qui vient voir Sandy ? Merci des compliments.

**Kali : **Ohh pardon de t'avoir fait attendre ma gaufronutellavore ! Je suis contente que tu me lises et que tu aimes ! Gros bisous !

**Lily B : **Pas de marquise de Pompadour, ni de leveinard mais en revanche du thé ! Bonne lecture de ce chapitre III ! lol

_Chapitre III : Confidences_

Sandy s'était retourné afin de savoir qui serait son compagnon de ce soir...

Et il reçut un petit choc en découvrant Zorro.

Il s'attendait à Nami, Luffy, ou même Pipo…

Mais pas Zorro.

Quoique.

_Se pourrait il que Face de Melon soit troublé ? _

_L'aurais je déstabilisé ? _

_Du calme Sandy, ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs… _

« Bonsoir… »

« Tu veux un peu de compagnie Sandy ? »

Haussement de sourcil du cuisinier.

Alors ça, c'était fort. Non seulement il était éveillé et venait le voir, alors qu'il préférerait sûrement dormir, mais il se montrait aimable !

Là, il n'en doutait plus, Zorro avait une idée en tête.

Sandy déplia ses longues jambes et s'adossa plus confortablement au mât.

Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de lui répondre.

« Je suis un grand, Roronoa. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me prenne par la main, ni qu'on s'occupe de moi en permanence. Et tu le sais très bien.

Alors crache le morceau, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot. Je sais que t'as quelque chose à me demander. Sinon tu serais pas venu me voir… »

L'escrimeur hésita.

Il était encore temps de renoncer.

Mais la curiosité était la plus forte, et il détestait ne pas être au courant de quelque chose qui le concernait directement.

« Tu avais promis de me parler du problème que je te posais… »

« Une minute. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ? Que je t'avertirai moi-même lorsqu'on pourra en parler. Et c'est pas encore le moment. »

« Tu pourrais pas faire un petit effort ? Ca me travaille… »

« Tu crois pas que ça me travailles aussi ? » fit Sandy, sa voix se réduisant légèrement.

« Justement, ça nous mine tous les deux, parlons en tout de suite et ce sera réglé ! »

La voix du cuisinier était à présent rauque.

« Ca t'arrive de penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi ? Pour le moment, le problème c'est pas toi qui dois le résoudre, c'est moi. Toi, tu en connais même pas la nature. Alors tu vas avoir la patience d'attendre que je sois prêt ! On doit pas avoir la même conception de la patience… »

« Mais si tu faisais pas autant de mystères… »

« Des mystères ? » s'étrangla presque Sandy. « Des mystères ? Pauvre crétin, qu'est ce que tu sais de ce qui m'arrive ? Laisse moi régler mes affaires en paix »

« Pas si ça me concerne »

« Je t'ai promis de t'en parler le moment venu. T'as vraiment confiance en personne… Pauvre imbécile… »

« Complais toi dans ton mystère alors… Je vois pas la différence entre ce soir et dans un mois… Le souci sera le même ! Et puis ça te libèrera… »

« Tu penses qu'à toi… A assouvir ta curiosité jusqu'à aller fouiller dans l'intimité des autres… Et tu veux que je te dise la différence ? Entre temps, j'aurais eu le temps de réfléchir… Mais ça implique d'avoir de la matière grise, bien sûr…Ce que tu n'as pas » Fit il avec un sourire ironique.

« Je dois certainement en avoir plus que toi, dans la mesure où je ne fais pas semblant d'avoir des problèmes, ni d'être le martyr »

« Dégage » siffla Sandy.

« A quoi tu joues Sandy ? »

« Dégage Roronoa, je veux plus voir ta tronche… »

« Vexé, blondinet ? »

C'était trop pour le jeune cuisinier. Il décocha à Zorro un coup de poing fulgurant. L'escrimeur ne vit rien venir et en fit les frais.

« Pour la dernière fois, tire toi, connard ! »

Le ton était dur, le verdict sans appel.

Sandy venait de le frapper avec le poing.

Signe qu'il était vraiment hors de lui

L'escrimeur essuya le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, et lui lança un sourire presque amical.

« Dommage que t'utilises pas tes poings plus souvent, vieux. En t'entraînant, t'aurais un sacré direct. »

Il tourna les talons, laissant un Sandy tremblant de colère derrière lui.

Au fond, il avait appris un truc…

Le blondinet prenait vraiment son problème à cœur… en venir à utiliser ses poings pour le garder secret, ça devait être important.

Faut il s'inquiéter ou se réjouir ?

Les questions restaient nombreuses dans l'esprit de Zorro, alors qu'il rejoignait ses quartiers…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sandy venait d'allumer calmement sa septième cigarette de la soirée.

Il expirait sa fumée tranquillement, posément.

Il aurait pu passer pour quelqu'un de détendu, quoique dépendant de la cigarette.

Faux.

Il était dans tous ses états.

La colère, la haine, le dégoût se succédaient dans ses pensées. Sombres idées qui ne faisaient que réduire son moral…

_Des mystères… Se complaire dans son malheur…_ Visiblement cet abruti d'escrimeur avait une drôle de vision de lui…

Il eut un sourire évasif.

Les choses se présentaient bien mal, et après ce regain de colère qu'il avait déversé sur Zorro…

_Ca pouvait pas être pire_, songea t il.

Sandy poussa un petit soupir et secoua la tête, passant à deux ou trois reprises sa main dans ses cheveux, qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage.

La nuit était à peine entamée, il faisait encore doux.

Le jeune homme ôta sa veste, puis sa chemise, et s'allongea torse nu sur le pont.

La caresse du vent lui faisait du bien, il était trempé de sueur…

Mais il n'était pas question de s'endormir cette fois…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Nami, je peux rester, tu es sûre ? «

« Evidemment, Chopper, où est le problème ? «

« Excuse moi »

« Mais ne t'excuse pas »

« Oui, pardon… »

Nami leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit néanmoins au petit renne.

Ils étaient restés tous les deux dans la cuisine, peu après le départ des garçons.

Zorro était passé il y a peu, mais il avait une telle expression que seule Nami avait osé lui parler.

Pour se faire rembarrer aussitôt.

L'escrimeur ne semblait pas dans un de ses bons jours… D'ailleurs, Nami et Sandy s'étaient demandé une fois s'il avait des bons jours.

Sandy…

C'était lui qui veillait ce soir là.

Minute.

Zorro revenait de dehors.

Et apparemment énervé… Et dehors il y avait…

Connexion de Nami…

« Miséricorde ! » hurla la jeune femme, faisant bondir de peur le petit renne.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Il y a un problème »

« Comment ça ? »

Nami se rassit, invitant Chopper à faire de même.

« Je suis certaine que Zorro s'est disputé avec Sandy… Vu l'état dans lequel il était, il n'y a que cette possibilité » fit elle, soucieuse.

« Tu penses que c'est à cause des soucis que pose Zorro à Sandy ? »

« Vu le contexte, ça ne m'étonnerai pas, Chopper… J'ai voulu en discuter avec Sandy, mais rien à faire, c'est une tête de mule… »

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il fait, on s'avance un peu vite là… »

« Tu as raison. Ca devient dérangeant à la longue, et ça me fait de la peine, quelque part » ajouta Nami avec un sourire.

« Je vais faire du thé en attendant »

« Merci Chopper, je reviens tout de suite. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Zorro était assis dans un coin de la chambre, lançant un regard désespéré aux deux idiots et accessoirement compagnons de chambre, alias Luffy et Pipo, qui hurlaient de rire bêtement pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, après cette magnifique altercation avec le blondinet, c'était dormir !

Sandy… Mais qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête, vraiment ?

Non seulement il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il faisait ces petits mystères !

_Ah qu'est ce que ça peut m'agacer, ça ! _

Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant_, et patati et patata…Non mais ! _

_Cet abruti agit vraiment comme les héroïnes des romans à l'eau de rose que lisait Nami… _

_Et puis, il pouvait pas être un peu plus précis tout à l'heure ? _

_Merde à la fin ! Ca me concerne aussi !_

'_N'avait qu'à pas me dire que j'étais son problème ! _

_Attends un peu, si il se calme pas un peu, je vais l'être pour une bonne raison, son problème !_

_Pff… Mais attends, là, pourquoi est ce que je me prends la tête sur ce crétin ? _

_J'en ai rien à faire de ses problèmes, même si je suis dedans ! _

L'escrimeur s'allongea sur son lit, n'ayant pas vraiment réussi à se convaincre lui-même.

_Après tout, qu'il se trouve une fille et qu'il aille calmer ses hormones, le blondinet névrosé !_

_Quoique…_

_Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus tourné autour de Nami… C'est bizarre ça… _

_Ses pulsions d'excité se calmeraient elles ? _

_Ce serait pas pour me déplaire, tiens, qu'il lui cesse de tourner autour, c'est agaçant à la fin. _

_Non mais c'est vrai, il voit qu'elle, ça en devient vexant…_

…

_Non mais à quoi tu penses, Zorro ? Mais ça va pas ?_

_Il a certainement un problème d'hormones en ce moment, c'est tout…_

_Ou bien…_

« HO mais vous pouvez pas vous la fermer DEUX MINUTES les imbéciles heureux ? » hurla Zorro à l'adresse de Pipo et Luffy qui, selon toute vraisemblance, se lançaient dans une carrière d'imitateurs.

« Non mais c'est pas possible, on peut même pas réfléchir en paix ! »

« Ben quoi, Zorro, c'est rare que tu t'énerves comme ça… » fit Luffy, intrigué.

« Oui, calme toi » Renchérit Pipo.

« Ca me fait mal d'entendre ça venant de vous ! Regardez vous, excités comme vous êtes, vous allez pas dormir de la nuit ! Vous auriez mieux fait de prendre le tour de veille, tiens. » acheva t il en leur tournant le dos. »

« Bah, c'est Sandy qui veille ce soir… Il a insisté. »

« Ouais ben ça aurait fait de mal à personne qu'il le soit pas ! Il est complètement jeté ce pauvre blond ! Ca l'arrange pas, la veillée !»

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Sandy ? » conclut Pipo. « C'est mignon ! »

« Tu veux vérifier si mon sabre est affûté ? Je te préviens, je m'en suis chargé cet après midi alors… » siffla Zorro, en se relevant.

« N…Non non, ça ira merci… » fit Pipo, les genoux jouant des castagnettes.

Zorro soupira et se rallongea, laissant ses deux compagnons continuer leurs bêtises.

_Mais Pipo n'a pas tort… Qu'est ce qui me prend de m'inquiéter pour Sandy ? _

_M'inquiéter ? _

_Mais NON je ne m'inquiète pas, absolument pas. Je m'interroge juste sur sa santé, comme je le ferai pour n'importe qui sur ce bateau. _

_Voilà, c'est ça, le problème est résolu._

L'escrimeur se retourna.

_Mais NON il n'est toujours pas résolu !_

_Oh c'est pas vrai… Il me rendra complètement dingue ce crétin…_

_N'empêche…_

_A quoi je suis en train de penser ?_

Et perdu dans ses pensées, Zorro n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'air était assez doux, à la surprise de Nami, qui avait emporté un pull par peur d'attraper froid.

Les planches craquaient sous ses pas, perturbant la musique de l'eau, si régulière…

Mais au moins, Sandy saurait que quelqu'un arrivait.

« Sandy ? » appela Nami.

Pas de réponse.

Elle avança jusqu'à la proue du bateau, où elle aperçut le cuisinier, vêtu uniquement de son pantalon noir, allongé à même le sol.

Intriguée, elle se pencha au dessus de lui.

« Sandy ? Tu t'endors ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa immédiatement.

« Qu'est ce que tu… Ooh, c'est toi, Nami adorée… Excuse moi, je t'ai prise pour l'autre abruti, que veux tu ma douce ? »

« Je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Nami chérie, je suis là pour veiller sur ta sécurité ! » fit il avec un grand sourire.

« C'est de la tienne dont je me soucie, Sandy »

« Ooooooooh Nami tu es vraiment un ange ! » gagatisa Sandy, extatique.

« Sandy, stop. Arrête tes bêtises. Je suis venue parler sérieusement. Zorro est rentré tout à l'heure, furieux. Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Cessez de me bassiner avec ce connard » siffla Sandy.

« Minute, c'est toi qui a soulevé la question lorsque nous étions tous rassemblés, il me semble. C'est toi qui as dit à Zorro que ton problème c'était lui… Et là, il est rentré enragé, et tu n'as pas l'air mieux, alors explique toi. Qu'on en finisse. »

Long silence.

« On dirait que c'est par la force des choses… » fit Sandy, écrasant son mégot.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Au point où j'en suis, autant t'expliquer. Cet idiot de Face de Melon est venu me voir tout à l'heure, en toute hypocrisie bien sûr. Il voulait savoir quels étaient mes soucis à son sujet. Ne voulant pas lui répondre dans l'immédiat, je lui ai dit d'attendre… Bref, ça s'est terminé en queue de poisson » acheva t il en se rallumant une cigarette.

« Je vois… » fit Nami, ôtant immédiatement la clope des lèvres de Sandy. « Et ? »

« Et rien du tout ! Il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. »

Nami soupira.

« Vous pouvez pas cesser cinq petites minutes de vous détester et de vous bouffer le nez pour des enfantillages ? »

C'était un mot de trop. Sandy explosa :

« DES ENFANTILLAGES ? Après les mystères, les enfantillages ! Mais vous me prenez pour un gamin ou quoi, c'est pas possible ! Si c'était des enfantillages, je me casserai pas la tête à les résoudre ! « Il reprit son souffle.

« Nous détester ? Oui, ce serait tellement plus simple, Nami. Ce serait tellement plus facile pour moi de le détester. Le problème, tu le veux ? C'est qu'au lieu de le détester, cet abruti, je l'aime et je l'assume pas ! » Cracha Sandy, à bout de nerfs.

Nami était médusée. Devant elle, le cuisiner haletait pour reprendre son souffle. A n'en pas douter la révélation avait été difficile.

Elle l'observa qui se rasseyait péniblement, visiblement très ennuyé.

« Sandy, je… »

« 'T'en fais pas Nami… Au moins c'est dit. »

« Mais… »

« Ca t'étonne, hein ? Sandy le dragueur de ces dames, Sandy le tombeur, amoureux d'un homme, que dis je, d'une brute, alors qu'il y a de sublimes créatures un peu partout… Tu peux rire, va, je t'en voudrais pas… »

« Rire ? Ce serait bien ridicule de ma part. Arrête de te faire tant de mouron pour ça. Essaie plutôt d'assumer ce que tu ressens. Tu t'en fiches de savoir ce que pensent les autres. Tes sentiments ne sont pas contre nature, Sandy. Ce sont les tiens, et personne ne peut aller contre, pas même toi. Et personne ne peut s'en moquer. »

« Je m'en fous de ce que pensent les autres, Nami chérie. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il pense, lui. »

Nami eut un sourire, se leva et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à se lever à son tour.

« Il paraît qu'il est plus loquace une fois qu'il a bu. On ne sait jamais, tu devrais essayer… »

« Pourquoi pas » répondit Sandy, un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

« Et maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, je te remplace. Pas de protestations, mieux vaut que tu dormes, ce soir. Sinon, ton cerveau va devenir de la bouillie à force de réfléchir ! »

« Okay, merci Nami chérie » fit le cuisinier, n'ayant de toute façon pas la force de protester longtemps.

« Oh, et au fait Sandy… Habitue toi à ne plus m'appeler _« Nami chérie »_ quand tu seras avec Zorro… Il serait jaloux, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui… tu as raison, Nami ché… Nami. » Répondit Sandy, se rallumant une cigarette.

« Au fait, tu veux du thé pour cette nuit ? »

« C'est gentil, mais Chopper m'en a déjà fait… Bonne nuit, Sandy. »

« 'Nuit mon petit cœur ! » fit le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers la chambre des garçons, ses affaires sous le bras, ne voyant pas Nami lever les yeux au ciel…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sandy ouvrit lentement la porte, ne voulant réveiller personne… ce dont il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter, vu que les occupants n'avaient semble t il pas fermé l'œil…

Luffy et Pipo faisaient un bras de fer –un bras de fer mort de rire, ça doit être plus dur, nota Sandy- et Tête de Gazon devait certainement dormir…

Au moins, il n'avait pas de remords, on dirait !

Le cuisinier sentait monter en lui l'envie de se pencher au dessus de Zorro et de capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser…

Il secoua la tête.

_Du calme, Sandy, contrôle tes pulsions._

« Sandy ? Bah t'es pas dehors ? » s'étonna Luffy.

« Nami est venue me remplacer, ce soir. J'ai accepté, il ne faut jamais contredire les femmes… » fit il, un brin rêveur.

« Ah bon » conclut Luffy. Cette explication lui suffisait amplement, et il tenait à finir son bras de fer avec Pipo.

« Bah pourquoi t'es pas resté avec elle, Sourcils en vrille ? Ca t'aurait donné une occasion de draguer ! » lança Zorro

« T'es reveillé toi ? Je préfère que tu soies là pour faire ça, j'adore quand tu es jaloux… Face de Melon. »

« Jaloux de qui, pauvre crétin ? Pas de toi en tout cas… »

« C'est bien ce que je sous entendais… »

Zorro vira au rouge brique.

« Non mais tu te sens bien, Sandy ? Tu fais ta crise parce que t'es pas avec Nami ? Mais rien ne t'empêche d'aller la retrouver, allez va vite soulager tes hormones, on les entend crier famine de là… »

« Regarde comment tu réagis…Tu vois, je savais bien que tu étais jaloux… »

_C'est mon tour de t'en faire baver Roronoa…_

« Désolé, mais tu me compteras pas encore parmi tes fans, blondinet… »

« Qui sait, Face de melon… Qui sait ? »

Zorro ne put rien ajouter d'autre, serrant les poings à s'en faire exploser les jointures…

« Sur ce, bonne nuit… » Acheva Sandy, un drôle de petit sourire aux lèvres, rejoignant son propre lit.

L'escrimeur se retourna, furieux.

_Je vais te donner une bonne raison de l'être, ton problème, blondinet… Attends voir…_

_A suivre…_

Une petite review ?

A vot'bon cœur messieurs dames lol


	4. Des crêpes et de l'alcool

**Titre :** L'autre moitié

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Comme chacun le sait, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas ! De toute façon ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour être torturés, ils le sont déjà bien assez dans le manga ! LOL

**Rating :** K+ pour les propos, l'alcool et le tabac !

**Couples :** Zorro/Sandy

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents !

¤ se félicite intérieurement ¤ OUIIIII j'ai réussi à surmonter ma peur et publier cette fic !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Miss Goupil** : Tu aimes toujours ? Ca me fait plaisir, tu sais ! ¤_Nami contente_¤ Je t'adôre aussi et je suis touchée que tu aimes tant ! Le martyrisage (ça se dit ?... On va dire que oui) des persos continue ! Et de rien d'avoir laissé des reviews, je suis une admiratrice de tes fics ! Bisous miss !

**Tagath** : Hé oui, notre blondinet n'y va pas par quatre chemins héhé (j'adore Sandy… Je suis fan de Sandy…. Et je dois arrêter de baver sur le clavier LOL) je suis contente que tu aimes ! Et tu as raison, le vert c'est proche du blond !

Bonne lecture (et puis j'adore ta fic Autour d'un repas) un bisou à toi !

**Sanji cook for life** : Tu as décidé de m'inonder de compliments ! C'est très gentil, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je souhaite que tu aimes le chapitre IV, et je te remercie de ta review ! Bisous de ton écrivaine

**Bv** : mais j'aime bien ta review moi ! lol merci de tes appréciations, voici la suite que, j'espère tu aimeras !

**Angel** : Que d'enthousiasme ! Merci de me lire ! Ca me fait plaisir, voici le chapitre IV !

**Lyskhat** : héhé les persos sont torturés dans cette fic ! Merci de ta review, voilà la suite des aventures de nos petits amoureux lol

**AZnSOul** : Merci pour les compliments ! Et j'espère que tu trouveras les réponses aux questions que tu te poses dans ce chapitre !

**LilyB** : … Il y aura un bisou s'ils sont sages lol.

**Remerciements** : Je remercie l'Ending 1, Memories, de One Piece, qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour ce chapitre mdr, ainsi que les litres de thé qui m'ont accompagnée LOL

_Chapitre IV : Des crêpes et de l'alcool_

Il faisait jour.

Cet état de fait obligeait généralement l'équipage à se lever.

Mais Zorro étant un dormeur invétéré reconnu comme tel sur le navire, il finissait sa nuit tranquillement en souhaitant intérieurement que personne ne vienne le secouer.

Et surtout pas cet obsédé névrotique de cuistot ! Pitié, il avait déjà fait assez de cauchemars…

Il se retourna avec lenteur, poussant un petit gémissement suivi d'un long soupir de bien être.

'Y'avait vraiment rien de meilleur qu'un lit…

Une porte claqua.

Bon. Qui était l'abruti fini qui s'amusait à faire un boucan pareil à… A 7H00 DU MATIN ?

Zorro regardait le réveil avec effarement.

…Avant de se rallonger péniblement. Lui debout à 7h00 ? Et Luffy fait un régime pendant qu'on y est !

Le silence…

Hmm… Dormir encore un peu….

Des bruits indistincts se firent entendre.

Zorro n'y prêta pas attention, et ferma les yeux avec une délectation non feinte…

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'un « 'tain mais c'est pas vrai ! » discret mais néanmoins audible parvint aux oreilles de l'escrimeur qu'il poussa un soupir exaspéré et se retourna afin de confirmer à l'empêcheur de dormir en rond qu'il était dangereux pour sa vie de perturber son sommeil.

D'autant plus que sa journée de la veille avait été particulièrement pénible…

Il s'apprêtait à hurler « HO NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, LE BORDEL ! «

…Avant de voir passer Sandy, vêtu d'un unique pantalon noir, relativement trempé, enfilé à la va vite semblait il, les cheveux mouillés, et l'eau dégoulinant encore sur son corps. Le jeune homme semblait agacé et avait traversé la chambre en quelques secondes, avant de claquer la porte.

Zorro n'entendit qu'un murmure identifiable comme « putain de chauffe eau ».

….

A noter que l'escrimeur n'avait pas détaché ne serait ce qu'un seul instant son regard de Sandy. Ce qui laissait croire que le cuisinier avait un physique digne d'intérêt.

Et Zorro était en train de réaliser lentement mais sûrement, non sans stupeur, qu'il y aurait jeté volontiers un œil, et plutôt deux fois qu'une…

Il se baffa mentalement. Soit c'était le soleil qui tapait trop fort, soit Sandy mettait des substances hallucinogènes dans ses repas…

Il fallait vraiment être malade pour mater ce crétin de cuisinier !

D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il fichait debout à une heure pareille ?

Zorro se rallongea, exaspéré.

La matinée commençait vraiment mal.

La porte re claqua.

C'en était trop. On lui gâchait sa grasse matinée, qui était sacrée pour lui.

De toute façon, il était beaucoup trop énervé pour se rendormir, alors fichu pour fichu…

Il se redressa, avec la ferme intention d'exprimer rapidement sa pensée au claqueur de porte… qui n'était autre que Sandy, toujours dans la même tenue.

« Sandy, non mais ça va pas de faire un boucan pareil dès le matin ? »

Le coq eut un mouvement de surprise et regarda l'escrimeur, repoussant légèrement ses cheveux humides.

« Je t'explique, mon cher : si un crétin, en l'occurrence toi, n'avait pas pris toute l'eau chaude hier, je n'aurais pas été obligé de réapprovisionner le chauffe-eau du navire. En d'autres termes, je me suis pris un seau d'eau glacée à la tronche ce matin, alors j'aimerai bien prendre une douche normale, si tu veux bien m'excuser, » acheva t il en se dirigeant vers le petit cabinet qui servait de salle de bain.

« Ouais, mais t'étais pas obligé de te réveiller aux aurores ! » répondit Zorro, encore un peu trop dans les vapes pour répliquer à Sandy.

« Tu connais le mot « petit déjeuner » ? Tu sais, ce que tu manges le matin, et même que c'est Sandy qui le prépare ? Bon ! Alors 'faut peut être que je me lève un peu en avance pour le faire ! Et puis 'y a que toi que j'ai réveillé apparemment… » fit il en observant Luffy, Pipo et Chopper dormant du sommeil du juste.

Zorro regarda pendant un instant la porte de la salle de bain qui s'était refermée sur Sandy.

Quoi qu'il en dise, cet abruti de blondinet avait un torse des plus attrayants…

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se leva finalement, avec un soupir.

Il n'aurait pas su dire si la journée commençait bien ou mal…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque Zorro entra dans les cuisines, Sandy s'activait devant ses fourneaux.

L'escrimeur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait enfilé une chemise… A son grand regret, bien sûr, mais il refusait de se l'avouer.

Sur la table trônait une pile de pancakes.

Zorro en conclut donc que Luffy n'était pas encore levé, ils auraient donc une chance de manger…

« SANDYYYYYYYYY P'TIT DEEEEEEJ ! »

… Trop tard.

Le capitaine venait de débarquer dans les cuisines, visiblement affamé, et prêt à bondir sur tout ce qui ressemblait à de la nourriture.

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement en apercevant la pile de pancakes.

« Luffy, aie un peu pitié de nos oreilles le matin… »

Pipo émergeait lentement, les yeux mi clos, bref, la nuit allait se terminer à table…

Chopper le suivait, en meilleur état.

« Sandy, qu'est ce que sont ces sortes de crêpes que Luffy est en train d'engloutir ? » questionna Zorro, regardant d'un air parfaitement neutre son capitaine dévorer les pancakes à une vitesse phénoménale.

Le blondinet se retourna et poussa un cri, horrifié.

« Luffy ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ces pancakes étaient destinés à Nami chérie ! Arrête tout de suite » fit il en tentant de sauver la dernière crêpe en vain.

« Nami ceci Nami cela » murmura Zorro, dans une imitation très maniérée de Sandy, qui s'était lancé dans la confection d'une nouvelle pâte à pancakes.

Sandy stoppa son geste et s'adressa au reste de l'équipage présent.

« Dites les blaireaux, pendant que j'y suis, 'y'a quelqu'un qui veut des pancakes ? Excepté Luffy qui a déjà bouffé plus que sa part. » acheva t il, ignorant les protestations du Chapeau de Paille.

Pas de réponse, à part Luffy plus motivé que jamais.

« Dites, je sais que c'est le matin, mais bon quand même « oui » ou « non » sont des mots relativement accessibles pour vous non ? »

Chopper et Pipo acquiescèrent alors, mais Zorro refusa tout net.

« Je ne mange pas cette mixture ! En plus au départ c'est pour _Nami chérie_, alors non merci… »

« Voyez vous ça… » fit Sandy, levant les yeux au ciel et en se replantant devant les fourneaux, faisant cuire des pancakes en quantité.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nami entra dans la cuisine, le teint très pâle.

Immédiatement, Sandy lui tendit une assiette de pancakes recouverte de sirop d'érable.

« Je les ai faits pour toi, Nami chérie, mange autant que tu veux ! »

« C'est gentil Sandy, mais je mangerai pas tout, là… » fit elle en avisant la pile de pancakes.

« Pas de problème, j'en connais certains qui se feront une joie de finir… » Répondit le cuisinier, observant Luffy du coin de l'œil, qui, à n'en pas douter, attendait avec impatience ce que Nami ne mangerait pas.

Zorro, qui jusqu'alors ne s'était pas réellement engagé dans la conversation, éleva la voix.

« Non mais c'est vraiment pas possible ! Alors non seulement il faut qu'on se coltine les _« Nami chérie, Nami adorée »_ mais elle a toujours droit à un traitement de faveur, on en a le parfait exemple ici ! Ce qu'elle mange pas, on _daigne_ nous le donner ! Mais on a l'air de quoi ? On est traités comme des chiens ma parole ! C'est limite si tu sors pas la porcelaine quand elle arrive, et nous c'est _« débrouillez vous comme vous pouvez ! »_ Tu veux pas nous mettre une gamelle sous la table non plus ? A moins que tu comptes nous donner les épluchures à bouffer ?

Vraiment, y'a de la discrimination, c'est incroyable ! »

Sandy le regarda, pour le moins surpris.

« Mais tu me fais quoi là ? T'es frustré ou quoi ? Explique moi exactement quand je t'ai donné les restes ? Ou que je t'ai mis une gamelle par terre ? Attends un peu là, je t'ai proposé au même titre que les autres tout à l'heure, t'en voulais pas, et maintenant tu me fais une crise, non mais 'faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !… Si discrimination il y avait, 'y'aurait belle lurette qu'on ne mangerait pas tous la même chose à table ! »

…. Il y aurait eu silence si Luffy n'avait pas fait autant de bruit en mangeant.

L'escrimeur se sentait horriblement vexé.

« Non mais c'est vrai, quoi… Les gars, soutenez moi un peu là ! Luffy ! » tenta Zorro.

« Mmmguoi ? »

« Bon, continue à remplir ton estomac. Pipo, Chopper ? »

…. Gros silence. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de se prononcer. Après tout, ils avaient eu des pancakes, eux. Pourquoi Zorro râlait ? S'il en voulait, il fallait demander à Sandy.

« Bon, ok, je vois, j'ai affaire à un équipage de crétins finis ! » soupira Zorro, en claquant la porte.

Nami roula des yeux, et regarda Sandy, la louche à la main, ébahi par la réaction de l'escrimeur.

« Je te l'avais pourtant dit, Sandy … Il a fallu que tu me refasses ton numéro. On va pas être derrière toi pour rattraper tes bêtises ! »

Pour toute réponse, le cuisinier se contenta d'allumer une cigarette.

« Je changerai pas pour lui… » Fit il en expirant sa fumée. « Les trois quarts de son discours sont faux. S'il est de mauvaise foi, je n'y suis pour rien. T'as bien vu, quand même, je le considère pas plus mal que vous tous… 'Pas ma faute si je sais apprécier ta beauté, Nami jolie. » Acheva t il avec un sourire, en crachant des cœurs de fumée.

_Mais toi, tu es aveugle Sandy… Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il y a sous tes yeux… Il est jaloux, voilà tout, mais peut être que tout comme lui, tu refuses de le voir…_ songea la jeune fille.

Elle lança un regard appuyé au cuisinier, lui faisant comprendre que ça suffisait, et qu'il avait très bien compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

Et la jolie rousse se rassit à table avec les autres, histoire de finir le petit déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur…

Et Sandy d'allumer sa clope et de murmurer pour lui-même :

« C'était que des crêpes, Nami… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Bon, alors tout le monde m'écoute, s'il vous plaît, ça m'arrangerait »

Nami avait réuni tout l'équipage dans la cabine, afin de leur faire part des derniers événements concernant leur trajectoire.

« Nous devrions atteindre une île dans la soirée, si mes calculs sont exacts. D'après mes renseignements, elle est peuplée, et le plus grand village se situe sur la côte.»

Elle se tourna vers Luffy.

« Que décides tu, capitaine ? On séjourne quelque temps, ou on repart immédiatement après l'escale ? »

Luffy eut une sorte de grimace démontrant qu'il était en pleine réflexion.

« Ben je sais pas moi… Qui préfère rester sur l'île ? Dis Nami 'y'a quoi de particulier sur cette île ? »

« Rien de spécial, mais personnellement je resterai bien, moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas posé à terre. »

Sandy intervint à son tour.

« De même. Ca m'arrangerait de faire des courses. Surtout si on a du chemin à faire par la suite. »

Pipo prit une fois de plus une pose particulièrement ridicule.

« De plus, nous ne pouvons pas laisser les pauvres habitants de cette île dans l'ignorance de mes plus fabuleux exploits ! » fit il, un bras tendu vers le haut, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Ouais ben vaudrait mieux qu'ils restent ignorants… » Murmura le cuisinier en rallumant la fin de sa cigarette, tandis que Chopper observait Pipo, les yeux brillants - tu crois que je deviendrai comme toi Pipo ? – Oui Chopper, si tu suis toutes mes instructions.

« Bon, tout le monde a l'air unanime. Zorro ? »

L'escrimeur haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'il s'en fichait.

… Et Luffy de clore le débat :

« Sandy, c'est l'heure de manger ! On a tous faim ! »

« _Tu_ as faim, nuance » sourit le coq en se dirigeant vers ses fourneaux.

« Bon, prochaine escale ce soir » s'exclama la navigatrice, visiblement ravie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud.

Zorro bravait inutilement la chaleur, s'entraînant avec ses haltères volumineux, Chopper préparait des sirops, et Pipo expliquait à Luffy comment tirer au lance pierre.

Nami maintenait le cap.

Le jeune cuisinier observait tout ce beau monde, clope au bec et panier de vêtements humides appuyé à la hanche. Et oui, Sandy faisait sa petite lessive lui-même, ce qui, selon lui, était bien normal.

Il passa devant Zorro, et commença à accrocher ses chemises mouillées à l'un des cordages de la grand-voile.

L'escrimeur stoppa son exercice et le regarda comme si il venait de voir tomber la Lune.

« Sandy ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Je fais sécher mes fringues, ça se voit pas ? » lui répondit il, écrasant d'un coup de talon la cigarette qu'il venait de jeter à terre.

« Tu serais une parfaite petite femme d'intérieur, blondinet » lança Zorro, narquois.

Sandy eut un violent accès de sang au visage, s'imaginant vêtu d'un petit tablier rose, séduisant Zorro et…

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées plutôt coquines.

« Au moins, je lave mes vêtements, moi… »

« Oh, je suppose que tu fais aussi le petit linge de Nami, je me trompe ? »

« Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, d'un, et de deux, tu me fais quoi, là ? Je n'ai absolument pas parlé de Nami, Face de Melon, tu te fais des films tout seul comme un grand. Tu fais une fixation sur Nami ? » fit Sandy, sur le ton de la conversation, accrochant une veste noire encore dégoulinante.

Zorro, visiblement furieux, se rapprocha à grand pas du cuisinier, se planta en face de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« J'anticipe seulement les moments où tu vas me dégoiser tes niaiseries sur Nami chérie, Nami ceci, et j'en passe ! Alors maintenant, c'est fini cette petite attitude pompeuse avec moi, Sandy ! Terminé de me prendre pour un crétin fini et de toujours la faire passer en premier ! C'est clair ? »

« Le soleil doit taper trop fort… Tu délires, mon vieux, qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Répliqua Sandy, tombant des nues.

Pour toute réponse, Zorro lui lança un regard furieux.

« Je suis impatient de régler ton problème Sandy… Vraiment. Parce que quoi que tu en dises, ça me lourde. » fit il en s'éloignant.

Le cuisinier le regarda partir, une chemise humide dans la main, stoppé dans son élan.

_Mais il se sent vraiment pas bien, c'est pas possible… _

_Je crois qu'il va falloir lui parler au plus vite, là, ça devient urgent…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelques heures après l'accostage, Nami avait proposé à tout l'équipage de se rendre dans un bar du coin, histoire de prendre un pot et fêter dignement leur arrivée sur cette île.

Tous s'étaient donc rendus au bar « Le Tsunami » qu'avait indiqué la navigatrice.

L'ambiance allait bon train, et l'alcool était de la partie.

Au grand amusement de Sandy, Luffy ne tenait pas du tout l'alcool, et avait vite perdu le défi lancé à Zorro, qui lui continuait de boire.

Leur capitaine était plus qu'éméché, et avait décidé de se lancer dans un karaoké improvisé, ce qui acheva le reste de l'équipage. Nami était consternée, et regardait ailleurs d'un air parfaitement neutre qu'on pouvait traduire par_ « Je ne les connais pas, je ne suis pas avec eux »_, Sandy applaudissait mollement, et Pipo, un peu pompette lui aussi s'était empressé de rejoindre le pirate élastique et d'entonner tous les deux un répertoire de chansons de marins. Le petit renne applaudissait à tout rompre, et Zorro rigolait.

La soirée était bien avancée, Luffy et Pipo continuaient sur leur lancée, cette fois ci dans le domaine de la danse, où ils se révélèrent pitoyables, l'alcool les aidant beaucoup.

Sandy, agacé par le bruit et l'agitation, se leva de table, annonçant qu'il allait fumer une cigarette sur les quais.

En sortant du bar, il sentit l'air frais souffler sur son visage, et poussa un soupir de bien être. Ca lui faisait du bien, il était au calme.

Il alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur les planches en bois, observant la mer, écoutant sa douce mélodie.

Il eut un sourire triste, il se sentait un peu mélancolique ce soir. Ca lui avait donné l'envie de boire un peu, mais cette fois, il était resté raisonnable.

Il n'entendit pas les planches craquer, il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un l'avait rejoint. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'escrimeur s'assit à côté de lui que Sandy eut un mouvement de recul, surpris.

« Mais préviens, imbécile, j'aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

Zorro se contenta de sourire un peu bêtement.

_Houlà, il a trop bu… Il pue l'alcool c'est pas vrai !_

« Zorro t'es saoûl, retourne sur le bateau. »

« Je… je suis pas s…saoûl, Sourcils en Vrille » répondit il, le regard voilé.

Sandy s'intrigua. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de fantasmer en voyant Zorro, les joues rougies et les yeux à demi clos.

Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car soudain, le jeune escrimeur passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux blonds.

« Pourquoi t'as une … mèche Sandyyyy ? » ânonna Zorro.

« Mais t'es complètement imbibé mon pauvre ! Va te coucher, tu vas avoir un sacré mal de crâne demain ! Combien t'as bu de bières ? Tu vas vomir tes entrailles, et puis tu fais quoi là ? » Répondit Sandy à un débit super rapide.

Il fallait dire que le cuisinier avait décidé de concurrencer la chemise de Luffy, c'est-à-dire, virer au rouge tomate.

Il se sentait embarrassé au plus haut point. C'est vrai, comment faire alors que l'homme de votre vie vous enlace et vous caresse les cheveux, mais que le seul problème est qu'il n'est conscient de rien ?

Sandy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Si Zorro n'avait pas été pompette, il lui aurait tout avoué sur le champ.

« Sandyyyy… Pourquoi tu reviens pas boire avec nous ? » fit l'escrimeur avec un sourire.

_Arrête de me sourire, crétin_

« Alleeez, Sandyyy… »

_Arrête de me supplier comme ça, arrête, arrête… _

Sandy était au comble du dilemme, à savoir sauter au cou de Zorro comme il en rêvait la nuit, ou bien le virer à coup de pieds…

Il fallait avouer qu'un Zorro un peu ivre était tout de même plus agréable qu'un ronchon pas aimable, toujours de mauvais poil au réveil, et il en passait…

Un Zorro le suppliant était une véritable mise à l'épreuve de sa volonté.

Que faire, que faire ?

Alors que Sandy hésitait, le regard de l'escrimeur se fit plus clair, ses gestes plus sûrs, et il fit descendre sa main des cheveux du cuisinier pour caresser lentement la joue du cuisinier, écarlate.

« Zorro, qu'est ce que tu… »

« Sandy… Je peux voir ? »

« Mais, de quoi ? » répondit il paniqué.

Et sans attendre la réponse, Zorro écarta délicatement la mèche blonde qui cachait la partie gauche du visage de Sandy.

Il tenta de la replacer derrière son oreille, mais elle ne tenait pas, alors il garda sa main sur la tempe du jeune homme.

Le sabreur fixait intensément les deux yeux de Sandy, qui était intrigué et gêné à la fois.

Ce dernier n'osait pas bouger, jusqu'au moment où Zorro laissa glisser son bras, qui jusque là enlaçait les épaules du cuisinier, pour le placer autour de sa taille.

Sandy prit alors l'initiative de passer son bras autour du cou de son partenaire.

« C'est bon, merci Sandy… » fit Zorro en ôtant sa main, remettant par la même la mèche à sa place, comme soucieux de laisser caché le trésor qu'il avait découvert…

Sandy sortit de sa torpeur, et put enfin articuler une phrase compréhensible.

Il lui semblait que cela avait duré des heures… alors que ce n'avait été qu'un instant.

« Non mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques, Face de Melon ? »

Zorro lui sourit.

« Je voulais simplement voir l'autre moitié de ton visage. L'autre moitié de ton regard. L'autre moitié de toi. »

Sandy sentit ses entrailles se contracter.

Zorro était il vraiment aussi saoûl qu'il voulait bien le laisser entendre ?

A quoi rimait cette phrase ?

Qu'est ce qu'il avait en tête ?

Les questions assaillaient l'esprit du pauvre coq, un peu perdu.

Zorro se détacha de lui lentement.

« T'es bourré, Zorro, » fit Sandy en se détournant, un peu vexé.

« Je sais pas » répondit le bretteur, se passant une main sur le visage.

« Essaie de te souvenir au moins de cette soirée, ainsi tu sauras bientôt quel est mon problème… »

Sandy se retourna vers Zorro.

Cet abruti s'était endormi.

Le cuisinier eut un tendre sourire, et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

« Même si tu t'en souviens pas, c'est pas grave. » murmura t il.

Et il se ralluma une cigarette, reprenant sa contemplation de la mer.

Cette fois, un joli sourire éclairait son visage…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A leur retour sur le bateau, Nami, Sandy et Chopper avait étaient les seuls à tenir debout et à marcher droit, la jeune fille ayant assommé purement et simplement ses compagnons au moment où Pipo apprenait à Luffy à imiter les strip teaser. Zorro était dans le cirage.

« Ils vont avoir un sacré mal de crâne demain » diagnostiqua Chopper.

« Mmm » acquiesça Sandy.

Nami lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé et complice.

« Et alors, avec notre sabreur national ? Ca donne quoi ? »

« Oh rien, rien » Répondit Sandy en détournant le regard, les joues légèrement rougies.

La navigatrice eut alors un rire clair.

« On lit tellement de choses dans tes yeux Sandy ! »

« Peut être bien… » Lui répondit il dans un sourire, éteignant sa cigarette.

« Bon, je te confie notre capitaine » acheva t elle, alors que Sandy attrapait un Luffy ronflant pour le traîner jusqu'à leur chambre.

« Hey Sandy ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je t'avais dit que l'alcool le rendait loquace ! »

« Mais comment sais tu, Nami chérie ? »

Elle eut un tendre sourire.

« L'intuition féminine, mon petit Sandy… » Termina t elle en se dirigeant vers le quartier des filles.

Le cuisinier ramena alors le reste de ses compagnons endormis, aidé de Chopper.

Puis il ressortit se poster dehors, avec ses clopes bien sûr.

Histoire de méditer sur la soirée.

_A suivre…_

Bon. Ce chapitre me semble vraiment pas génial. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !


	5. Ce qui doit être dit

**Titre :** L'autre moitié

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Comme chacun le sait, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas ! De toute façon ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour être torturés, ils le sont déjà bien assez dans le manga ! LOL

**Rating :** K+ pour les propos, l'alcool et le tabac !

**Couples :** Zorro/Sandy

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents !

¤ se félicite intérieurement ¤ OUIIIII j'ai réussi à surmonter ma peur et publier cette fic !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Bouchou** : merci tout plein de m'encourager et de continuer à me lire ! Je suis vraiment contente ! (et oui, je vais encore avoir besoin d'un mouchoir ! lol) Merci de tous tes compliments ça me touche !

Ah… Memories est vraiment génial ! Tu vas voir, les OST sont géniales ! Gros bisous à toi ! et Merci !

**AZnSOul **: contente que tu aimes ! voici la suite des aventures de nos petits bishôs ! j'espère que ça te plaira autant !

**Sanji cook for life **: Je suis pas morte ! lol je suis désolée, bientôt mes exams seront terminés et j'écrirais plus vite ! Merci pour tes deux reviews (tu vas être ma revieweuse en chef !) c'est très gentil ! Merci des compliments c'est gentil ! Je sais plus où me mettre ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisou de ton écrivaine.

**Tiakin** : Ah, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Sandy trempé et habillé à la va vite était mon fantasme du moment ! XD Ca me fait plaisir que tu aies trouvé ça drôle ! Et quant au bisou… Tu trouveras ta réponse dans ce chapitre… bisous.

**Tagath** : Oh zut, j'avais oublié que Zorro n'était jamais ivre ! Bon, il faut un début à tout ! XD Ta review me fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu me lises ! J'espère que le chapitre V te plaira aussi, gros bisous, miss !

**Kali** : ma gauffronutellavore ! Merci de ta review ! Je t'aime ! XD c'est très gentil de me lire, je t'embrasse fort et vivement une réunion autour d'une gauffre !

**LilyB** : je t'entends de là avec ton « le bisou, le bisou » Lis attentivement, t'en auras p't'etre un ! lol Contente que t'aimes le passage sur les quais hihi Bonne lecture !

**Remerciements :** Wanted ! et Talking Blue, deux chansons de One Piece XD Ainsi qu'une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra je l'espère, pour ses encouragements, son soutien, sa gentillesse. Ce chapitre est pour toi !

Merci aussi à LilyB, pour son aide précieuse !

_Chapitre V : Ce qui doit être dit_

L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille était réuni sur le pont, tous attablés.

Le silence régnait.

Tous les membres semblaient déprimés par une sombre nouvelle qui se serait froidement abattue sur eux, ne leur laissant aucun répit et les plongeant dans le désarroi le plus total.

Pas un ne desserrait les dents.

Nami avait croisé les mains au dessus de la table, regardant ses pieds et se mordant la lèvre.

Zorro avait fermé les yeux, semblait en pleine méditation.

Pipo avait croisé les bras, prenant l'attitude du grand ténébreux s'apprêtant à déclamer une tirade des plus tragiques.

Sandy, la cigarette au bec, expirait sa fumée, le front appuyé contre ses mains.

Chopper se tordait les sabots, mal à l'aise, ne sachant que dire.

… Luffy rompit le silence pesant depuis quelques minutes en s'effondrant sur l'assiette désespérément vide devant lui, en poussant un hurlement déchirant dans lequel on saisissait ces mots :

« J'AI FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM »

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer ainsi.

« Il ne faut pas se voiler la face » fit Nami. « On est fauchés. »

« Ouaip » renchérit le cuisinier. « 'Y'a plus de quoi faire les courses… »

Cette dernière réplique arracha à Luffy un nouveau hurlement bestial.

Zorro plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles. Avec tout ça il ne pouvait pas continuer sa sieste.

« Pensez à votre capitaine qui va mourir de faim dans les heures qui suivent ! » larmoya Luffy.

« Tu as mangé il y a deux heures, Luffy » répondit Pipo.

« Tu te rends pas compte ce que signifient deux heures pour moi ! » s'indigna Luffy.

« Bon du calme, s'énerver ne mène nulle part. » intervint Sandy. « Au lieu de ça, quelqu'un aurait il une idée pour récupérer de l'argent ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la navigatrice.

« Nami, t'es une voleuse, dépêche toi d'aller chercher un trésor pour qu'on puisse acheter à manger ! » fit Luffy.

« Non mais dis, ça va la politesse ? Tu lui parles autrement oui ? » fit Sandy, décochant un coup de pied à son capitaine. « ET JE TE RAPPELLE QUE C'EST PAS NAMI QUI MANGE LE PLUS ICI, ESPECE DE GOINFRE !»

« C'est pas toi qui disait qu'il fallait rester calme ? »

« TOI, CYRANO, ECRASE ! »

Un coup de poing plus tard, et Nami réfléchissait sur la situation à nouveau. Puis elle prit la parole.

« Je pourrai éventuellement rassembler quelques petits trucs par ci par là, mais il faudrait que nous nous y mettions tous. »

Gros silence.

Elle regarda un à un les membres de l'équipage…

Si elle demandait à Luffy de voler quelque chose, il était capable de s'attirer les pires ennuis possibles, et encore, ils s'en tireraient à bon compte tant qu'ils étaient en vie.

Zorro était bien fichu de se perdre dans la ville.

Sandy allait draguer à tout va, question concentration et discrétion, zéro.

Pipo, il fallait compter sur son courage légendaire donc, on oubliait.

Chopper était beaucoup trop gentil et naïf pour voler quoi que ce soit.

Et sentit soudain un poids sur ses épaules.

« Bon, heu » reprit elle en se pinçant la base du nez. « Reprenons.

_Je_ vais voler, vous allez vous débrouiller comme des grands pour amasser de l'argent ok ? »

Regard impassible et neutre de tout l'équipage.

« Et on fait comment ? » demanda Luffy, regardant son assiette d'un air désemparé, comme si le seul fait de l'observer la ferait se remplir.

« Je sais pas moi, utilisez vos… compétences naturelles ! »

Un ange passe. Bourdonnement d'une mouche. Silence évocateur.

« Trouvez un boulot ! Proposez vos services ! »

L'escrimeur éleva la voix.

« Tu devrais vendre ta garde robe, Nami, ça nous ferait du fric. »

« Comment oses tu suggérer à Nami de se séparer de ses atours qui ne la rendent que plus magnifique ? Espèce de rustre ! »

« Ho, calme tes pulsions l'excité, c'était une proposition ! »

« Et la politesse ? »

« On se calme le vieux couple » intervint Nami en les assommant simultanément.

« Bon, reprenons calmement. Il n'y a pas de situation d'urgence, nous sommes à terre. Il s'agit juste de ne pas perdre de temps inutilement. »

Boule de Fourrure prit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est très utile mais je pourrai toujours vendre des médicaments… » Hasarda le petit renne.

« Bonne idée, Chopper ! Pipo ? »

« Heu, je vois pas trop ce que je pourrai faire, à part vendre les mixtures que je prépare. »

« Mouais… pas convaincue » fit Nami. « Luffy ? »

Elle resta muette devant son capitaine, les doigts dans le nez, avec un air d'idiot du village.

« Vendons le à un cirque et récupérons les bénéfices… Sandy ? » soupira la navigatrice.

« Je l'ignore, Nami adorée. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est cuisiner et me battre à coup de pied. »

« Zorro ça va être la même chose. Bon, on est pas plus avancés là. »

Nami se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise, le visage entre les mains. L'avenir de cet équipage semblait reposer sur ses frêles épaules. Elle craquait.

« MAIS BOUGEZ VOUS, CHERCHEZ UN PEU, MINCE ! JE VAIS PAS VOUS DONNER LA BECQUEE NON PLUS ! »

Sandy eut soudain une idée lumineuse sous sa mèche.

« Je sais ! Il doit certainement y avoir des annonces dans le journal du coin ! »

Et pendant que Pipo courait chercher le journal, le reste de l'équipage s'accrochait au mince espoir que Sandy leur avait fourni.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Hey, dites les gars, 'y'a du baby sitting ! »

Regard interrogateur.

Nami leva un sourcil.

« Zorro va nous faire du baby sitting ! »

Nouveau coup d'œil sur le journal.

« Mais c'est que c'est bien payé en plus ! Zorro, présente toi ! »

« C'est une blague ? »

« Voyons, Zorro, on sait tous que tu as la cotte avec les enfants ! » fit Nami avec un sourire appuyé.

Le visage de l'escrimeur se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il se souvenait.

« AH NON ! Non… non pas cette gamine ! Si ça se trouve, elle est dans cette ville en ce moment même… Non, oh non… » Bégayait Zorro, visiblement affolé, tandis que Sandy ricanait en susurrant des « zentil meussieur-heu »

« Arrête, elle t'aimait bien ! »

« Tu parles, elle voulait ma mort ! »

« Elle était adorable ce petit cœur ! » gagatisa Sandy. « Tiens ça me rappelle qu'en ce temps là, on était aussi en période de crise ! » soupira t il. 1

Nouveau gémissement désespéré de Luffy.

Suivi d'une baffe de Nami pour le faire taire.

« Bon, c'est décidé, Zorro tu resteras sur le bateau pour garder les enfants su village ! »

« Attends, quand t'ai-je dit que j'étais d'accord, là ? »

Regard noir de Nami.

Zorro était certain d'avoir aperçu une aura de flamme autour de la navigatrice.

« Zorro… Tu refuses de coopérer ? De participer aux finances de l'équipage ? Dois je te rappeler que tu étais ravi qu'on ai des sous pour payer tes sabres ! Oh, tiens, bonne idée, nous allons les vendre… « fit Nami sur un ton dangereusement mielleux, en faisant craquer ses jointures…

« Bon, ok, je veux bien faire quelque chose » céda Zorro. « Mais pas garder des mômes ! »

« Bon, on va faire autrement : on va se diviser en groupe, et on va chercher le meilleur moyen d'amasser de l'argent. » s'exclama Nami sur un ton ferme et décidé.

Approbation de l'équipage entier.

Bon, au moins, ça faisait la majorité.

« Voilà ce que je propose : il est 10h15. On part dans un quart d'heure. Retour au bateau vers 16h30. »

« Si on n'a rien gagné ou trouvé ? » risqua prudemment Pipo.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Revenez quand même, et on cherchera une solution tous ensemble.

Bon, tirons à la courte paille pour déterminer les groupes… »

Zorro tiqua. La courte paille ?

Qu'il tombe avec n'importe qui, mais pas Sandy.

Il ne fallait pas que ce soit Sandy.

Non seulement ils allaient se disputer constamment, mais le blondinet n'allait pas manquer de lui parler de la soirée de la veille…

Non pas qu'il détestait la compagnie du cuisinier… C'était justement là le problème !

Il y en avait trop des problèmes.

L'escrimeur torturait ses méninges… Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire comme âneries ? Sandy s'en souvenait sûrement,_ lui_… Vu le sourire débordant de niaiserie qu'il lui avait décoché ce matin, il avait dû lui raconter des débilités quelconques… Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait ! Il s'en tirerait bien si ce n'était que ça…

_Oh lala… Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? _

_Ne pas lui sauter dessus, déjà. Mauvais plan. _

_Et puis, après tout, il n'est pas obligé de me reparler d'hier…_

Zorro cacha ses yeux d'une main et tendit l'autre, tremblante, pour prendre une des trois brindilles que tenait Nami.

_Pas Sandy… S'il vous plaît pas avec Sandy…_

Il prit la paille et eut un frisson…

Le verdict allait tomber…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Pourquoi faut il que je me coltine un débile chronique… » Soupira Sandy en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette, l'air profondément ennuyé.

« Bon, ça va, je suis aussi ravi que toi » rétorqua l'escrimeur.

_Bon, c'est pas grave_, se disait Zorro.

_On dit malheureux au jeu, heureux en amour, non ?_

Il eut un soupir.

Sandy séduisait toujours Nami, c'était évident.

Il avait essayé de lui faire changer d'avis.

Visiblement, Sandy n'avait pas compris que ça rendait l'escrimeur jaloux comme un tigre…

Mais c'était tellement dur de ne pas décevoir quelqu'un comme Sandy…

Il semblait toujours à Zorro que le jeune cuisinier était aussi inaccessible que sa fumée de cigarette…

Tout aussi opaque. Flou. Distant. Dispersé.

Comment lui dire ?

Comment saisir de la fumée ?

Il ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir.

Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait de la valeur à ses yeux.

Il voudrait tellement l'aider à passer outre son fichu problème !

Problème qui laissait à Zorro une mince lueur d'espoir quant à leur relation…

… Qui n'en n'était pas encore une, évidemment.

Zorro aussi avait un problème.

Lui, il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne savait pas le dire.

Devoir l'engueuler pour lui faire comprendre que c'en était assez de voir Nami passer la première…

Mais aussi ne pas être fichu de trouver les bons mots. Créer des quiproquos.

Crier pour rien.

Il se souvenait du petit déjeuner d'avant-hier. Il avait été très vexé. Juste pour des crêpes.

Zorro reconnaissait avoir ce défaut : il était très jaloux.

Et en ce moment même, il se sentait très malheureux.

Parce que Sandy ne le regardait pas.

Et, comble du comble, il lui racontait n'importe quoi la veille. Il ne s'en souvenait même pas.

L'escrimeur regardait le blondinet déambuler dans les rues du petit village, cherchant visiblement les belles jeunes filles susceptibles d'occuper les lieux.

Mais c'est aussi comme ça qu'il l'aimait.

Le voir draguer à tout va.

_Ne change pas Sandy… _

_« Bon, selon les tirages, Zorro et Sandy, vous avez les pailles les plus courtes. Vous formez le groupe n°1 » s'écria Nami. _

_« Super » firent deux voix sans timbre, l'un stressé par la future discussion, l'autre paniqué par ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à son partenaire. _

« Oh, Sandy, on n'est pas là pour draguer, 'faut trouver des sous ! » ânonna mollement Zorro.

Le blondinet se retourna.

« Tu as une idée merveilleuse pour nous procurer de l'argent, Tête de Gazon ? » répliqua Sandy, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je t'avouerai que non. » Gros soupir. « On devrait faire comme Nami l'a proposé. Garder des enfants. »

« Arrête, Zorro. Qui voudrait de deux mecs comme nous ? Tu as vu notre dégaine ? Les gamins vont fuir en courant ! »

« Déjà si t'arrêtais de fumer et de regarder tout le monde bizarrement ! »

« Tu peux parler toi, avec tes trois sabres et ton regard assassin ! »

« Oh, et puis zut ! » lança Zorro, s'asseyant sur une pierre. « J'en ai marre. »

Sandy eut un petit mouvement de recul, surpris.

Mais il ne répondit rien.

Il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de l'escrimeur.

« Eteins ta clope »

« Dans tes rêves »

« Elle pue »

« Rien à foutre »

Long silence.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient parfaitement immobiles.

« Bon, allez, il faut se forcer un peu. Viens, Zorro. » fit Sandy en se levant péniblement.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Hier soir… » Répondit l'escrimeur en détournant le regard.

Sandy eut un violent accès de sang au visage.

Il n'avait absolument pas pensé que Zorro engage la conversation sur ce sujet.

« Okay… » fit le cuisinier en se laissant choir sur la pierre. « Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire… »

Zorro ne répondit pas.

« Tu m'as demandé à voir sous ma mèche » lâcha Sandy.

L'escrimeur tiqua.

Alors il l'avait fait… Il lui avait demandé.

Il est vrai que l'autre moitié du visage de Sandy l'intriguait.

« Tu t'en souviens pas, hein… »

« Non » consentit Zorro.

« Ecoute, Zorro. Si tu t'en souviens pas, à quoi ça sert ? Si tu t'en rappelles pas, ça veut dire que ce que t'as fait, tu le voulais pas… »

« Mais justement, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Dis le moi Sandy ! Je t'en prie ! » Cria presque l'escrimeur.

« Tu tiens à le savoir ? A quoi ça t'avance que je te dise que tu m'as pris dans tes bras, en passant ta main dans mes cheveux ? PUISQUE TU T'EN SOUVIENS PAS ! » répliqua Sandy, cynique.

« Désolé. J'aurais bien voulu m'en rappeler… »

« Ca devait pas être si important, alors, puisque tu as oublié… » Cracha Sandy en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

« Ecoute, t'as jamais bu un coup de trop ? »

« Je croyais que ça ne t'arrivait jamais… »

« Il y a un début à tout. » Fit Zorro d'un ton tranchant.

La belle voix grave 2 de Sandy se fit extrêmement douce. Pas mielleuse, pas enjôleuse.

Douce.

« Zorro. Arrêtons le dialogue de sourds. Peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Silence.

« Ca t'a vexé ? »

« Ce qui me vexe, c'est que tu me répondes pas. »

Zorro se tourna vers Sandy.

« Et me réponds pas que tu sais pas, Face de Melon » soupira le coq en sortant son paquet de cigarette, les mains secouées de tics nerveux.

… _Pas un pour rattraper l'autre_, pensa Sandy, s'y reprenant à quatre fois pour allumer sa cigarette.

« Je sais pourquoi. » répondit Zorro, au comble de ta tension, pâle comme la mort. Sa voix tremblait.

Sandy posa alors sa main toute aussi tremblante sur celle de Zorro, dans le but de le détendre.

« Calme toi, je ne vais pas t'assassiner ! » fit il, dans la perspective de le rassurer et se rassurer par la même occasion, sans doute.

« Tu trembles autant que moi, Sandy. »

« Bon, ça va, hein » bougonna le cuisinier en expirant sa fumée.

Silence.

« Tu as déjà été amoureux, Sandy ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Tu aimes… Quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? » répondit Sandy, légèrement tendu.

« S'il te plaît. Dis moi. »

Sandy se reprit à concurrencer la chemise de son capitaine.

« Ouais… » fit il en reportant la cigarette à ses lèvres.

« Bon, je peux te répondre maintenant que j'ai toutes les données, et qu'il me reste une lueur d'espoir. J'ai… un gros problème. » soupira Zorro.

« Pardon ? »

« Je me souviens pas d'hier, c'est vrai. Mais ce que j'ai fait, je ne le regrette absolument pas. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été saoûl, ça m'a permis de te dire ce que je n'aurais jamais osé te dire… et… »

L'escrimeur s'interrompit, regarda Sandy droit dans les yeux, et avant que le blondinet ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Zorro écarta sa mèche, et l'empêcha de proférer le moindre mot par une méthode qui se révéla très efficace.

Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, mais juste un simple contact, qu'ils avaient tous les deux longtemps attendus.

L'échange ne dura pas longtemps, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le pauvre Sandy était en état de choc.

« Excuse moi… Mais ça non plus, je ne le regretterai pas. » Termina Zorro avec un petit sourire triste.

Sandy était incapable de répondre.

« Désolé. Je pensais avoir une petite chance. » Murmura l'escrimeur en se levant.

Le cuisinier ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il regarda Zorro se détourner, et s'éloigner à pas lents.

… Pour finalement se lever d'un bond.

Et l'attraper par le bras.

« Attends ! »

L'escrimeur se retourna.

Un joli sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage de Sandy.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Toi aussi… Tu avais un problème, Zorro ? »

« Ouais… et alors ? »

Lentement, Sandy passa ses bras autour des épaules de son partenaire.

Son sourire s'épanouissait de plus en plus…

« Je crois… Que j'ai le même problème que toi… »

… Avant de capturer ses lèvres pour un long, très long baiser…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

16h15

Nami rentrait accompagnée de Chopper, l'air ravi.

C'est vrai, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on déterrait le trésor caché du village ! Du moins c'est ce qu'elle en pensait.

« Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot, Chopper ! C'est grâce à toi si on a pu le trouver et le déterrer ! »

« Ca suffit les compliments ! »

La jeune fille sourit, puis s'installa tranquillement sur le pont.

Le reste de l'équipage n'allait pas tarder.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle songea à Zorro et Sandy.

Elle avait bien fait de trafiquer la courte paille…

Bon, si tout s'était bien passé, ils auraient du retard.

Elle se redressa en entendant Luffy et Pipo arriver, visiblement très fiers d'avoir récoltés trois pièces.

Il n'en manquait plus que deux…

Nami s'allongea, profitant de la chaleur du soleil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« On devrait rentrer, Zorro… »

Sandy serrait la main de l'escrimeur dans la sienne.

« Mouais. Même si j'en ai pas envie… En plus on n'a rien trouvé. »

« On va pas s'éterniser ici, quoi ! Allez ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes refirent le chemin inverse, et se lâchèrent la main juste avant d'arriver au port.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La jeune navigatrice, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, regarda passer Sandy, qui affichait un air profondément ravi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Bon, maintenant que tous les problèmes sont réglés… » fit elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Sandy.

« SANDY, MANGER ! » furent les seuls mots de bienvenue de leur capitaine.

« Okay, l'estomac sur pattes, donne moi le temps d'aller chercher les ingrédients.

« Ne te fatigue pas à nous remercier, Luffy. C'est pas grâce à toi qu'on a des sous ! « Soupira Nami.

Zorro ne disait rien.

Il avait juste un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui, pour les attentifs, en disait long…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et ce soir là, lorsque la nuit était tombée, on pouvait observer deux ombres assises à regarder les étoiles.

La fumée de cigarette s'élevait lentement dans le ciel d'encre.

_A suivre…_

1 : Alors, t'es tu reconnue, ma petite Bouchou ?

2 : Vive la voix japonaise de Sandy ! XD

Bon. Ce chapitre ne me convainc pas tout à fait, soyons honnêtes. Je le trouve un peu traînant… M'enfin je m'en remets à vous !


	6. Ce qui n'a pas été dit

**Titre :** L'autre moitié

**Auteur :** Nami Himura

**Disclaimer :** Comme chacun le sait, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas ! De toute façon ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour être torturés, ils le sont déjà bien assez dans le manga ! LOL

**Rating :** K+ pour les propos, l'alcool et le tabac !

**Couples :** Zorro/Sandy

C'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents !

¤ se félicite intérieurement ¤ OUIIIII j'ai réussi à surmonter ma peur et publier cette fic !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard énorme, mais exams oblige… Grr. Je voulais vous remercier tous d'avoir partagé l'aventure avec moi, et de m'avoir encouragée et soutenue. Ca m'est allé droit au cœur, alors vraiment MERCI !

Voici donc… la fin de l'histoire.

**Miss Goupil **: Ma Bouchou. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Cette fic touche à sa fin (c'est même la fin) et je dois te remercier pour m'avoir donné le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je suis plus qu'heureuse de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci pour tout. Hontou ni daisuki. Vraiment. Voici la suite et fin de l'histoire. Gros bisous !

**Sanji Cook For Life**: Ma jolie revieweuse ! Merci encore pour ce chapitre, tu n'es pas avare sur les compliments, toi ! Je suis toujours très flattée que tu aimes ce que je fais. Voici la fin, et merci d'avoir lu en entier. L'écrivaine de ton cœur t'embrasse !

**Tashigi**: Ah ! Je suis contente XD « me délecter de ton talent » Nami court se cacher, toute rouge Merci bôcoup d'avoir lu et reviewé ! Je suis touchée ! Je ne peux pas t'épouser, malheureusement, mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'aime bien quand même ! XD

**Tagath**: Aloreuh… Le lemon, c'est pas encore ça, Tag' (je peux t'appeler Tag' ? lol) J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire un truc correct… La confiance en soi c'est pas ça XD Néanmoins, pour te consoler, il y a quand même une allusion ! Hé oui ils sont un peu lents, ces deux là ! Sandy et Zorro en mode « vieux couple » … je vois ça de là ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là en tout cas.

**Angel**: Mouahaha j'adore ton « tititi » (musique de psychose) ! Voici la suite, suspense ! Que va-t-il arriver à nos bishôs ? Contente que tu aies aimé ! Hé oui, j'avais dit à ma Bouchou que je lui ferai une surprise XD J'espère que cette fin te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**AZnSOul**: Tu as raison, c'est beau l'amour ! lol Ravie que ça te plaise, voici donc la fin ! Merci de tes reviews, et à très bientôt !

**TiaKin**: Voilààà le bisouuu ! Alors, heureuse ? J'ai pensé à toi sur le moment ! XD Comme je disais à Tagath, j'ai pas confiance en moi pour un lemon potable, cependant, j'ai fait une petite allusion, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci d'avoir suivi leurs aventures !

**Bv**: Merchi de ces compliments ! C'est gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre final te plaira autant que les autres, bonne lecture :)

**Kali29**: Ma gauffronutellavore fan du baiser aussi ? Je sais que tu as attendu ce chapitre, le voici enfin !

**LilyB**: Bon, ben c'est la fin… Merci de ton soutien et ton aide pour cette fic ! En espérant qu'il y en ait d'autres XD. Bisous.

**Douce Lune** : contente que tu les trouve mimis Suite et fin dans ce chapitre !

_Chapitre VI : Ce qui n'a pas été dit_

Zorro soupirait.

Ca faisait un mois depuis ce fameux jour où Sandy et lui avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

Au début, il s'était dit que ça y était, que tout était résolu, qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter de leur petite bulle à tous les deux.

Il était tombé de haut, le pauvre.

Sandy était certes adorable, mais il n'avait absolument pas changé ses rapports avec Zorro.

L'escrimeur n'avait droit qu'à un bisou le matin en se levant (et encore, disait-il) et, le soir, lorsque Sandy était de bonne humeur, ou qu'il finissait la vaisselle plus tôt, il venait s'installer entre les jambes de Zorro, avec une délectation non feinte, l'escrimeur le reconnaissait. Et le reste de l'équipage fuyait rapidement, détestant tenir la chandelle.

C'était réglé comme du papier à musique.

Zorro se sentait un peu vexé.

Bon, bien sûr, son désir s'était exaucé : il était avec Sandy. Cela représentait tellement pour lui. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, l'escrimeur aurait volontiers passé son temps avec son blondinet. Or, tout le problème était là, Sandy n'avait jamais le temps : il faisait la cuisine, lavait la vaisselle, réécrivait des recettes, rangeait les plats, nettoyait le plan de travail, allumait une clope et lisait des tas de bouquins débiles sur les repas nutritifs ou il ne savait quoi d'autre.

Le soir, Zorro attendait toujours avec impatience que Sandy vienne le rejoindre.

Mais là, encore une fois, il tombait de haut.

Souvent, Sandy arrivait, l'embrassait brièvement en murmurant qu'il était désolé mais qu'il devait aller se coucher tôt car il était vanné, etc, etc…

Dur de s'entendre dire ça depuis un mois !

Mais le pire restait à venir ! Zorro s'était dit qu'ils allaient pouvoir se papouiller de longues heures durant, et puis tant qu'à faire, autant ne pas rester trop innocent dans les caresses !

Autre problème : Sandy n'aurait ôté pour rien au monde sa chemise, sauf pour aller se coucher, moment que Zorro attendait avec impatience. Pire encore, il ne se laissait pas câliner plus de 20 minutes, montre en main ! Et encore, râlait l'escrimeur, 'fallait voir ce qu'il appelait « câlin » le blondinet !

Et dans la journée, ce n'était pas mieux : Sandy n'aurait pas changé son attitude pour autant ! Il avait toujours droit aux « Face de Melon » « Tête de Gazon » alors que lui, il avait mis un terme aux « Sale blondinet » et « Sourcils en vrille ». Bon, il ne lui donnait pas pour autant des surnoms niais. « Sandy » était déjà pour lui une marque d'affection.

L'escrimeur s'allongea sur le pont.

Au final, était il satisfait de sa relation avec le cuisinier ?

Il avait envie de lui en vouloir, mais il l'aimait tellement…

Surtout lorsque, le soir, il éteignait sa cigarette pour lui faire plaisir, et venait se caler confortablement entre les jambes de Zorro, collant son dos au torse de l'escrimeur et renversant la tête sur son épaule.

Il fallait l'avouer, c'était un vrai bonheur.

Mais c'était l'unique moment où ils étaient ensemble. Ce n'était pas normal !

Mais Zorro se posait énormément de questions.

Sandy avait peut être tout simplement peur ? Il semblait l'éviter sciemment.

Il avait pris des habitudes régulières en ce qui concernait leur relation. Nami ne cessait de se marrer bêtement en lui disant qu'ils avaient déjà l'air d'un vieux couple !

L'escrimeur, lui, trouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air d'un couple du tout !

Sandy n'avait pas le goût du risque ou quoi ? Avec toutes les femmes qu'il séduisait, il devait savoir s'y prendre !

Minute. Sandy n'avait jamais eu de relations… Bon, c'est ce qu'il disait, hein !

Zorro poussa un énième soupir.

La situation n'était pas vraiment enviable. Et il fallait qu'il en parle à Sandy.

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance…

L'escrimeur se leva péniblement.

Décidément, le problème était loin d'être résolu…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sandy fumait une cigarette l'air distrait.

Il terminait la vaisselle.

Il était très ennuyé de ne pas voir Zorro autant qu'il le voulait…

Mais c'était tellement difficile. Sandy n'avait jamais eu de relations et malgré sa renommée de séducteur, il était en fait, extrêmement peu entreprenant.

Il en avait honte, bien sûr.

C'était vraiment pas glorieux d'avoir une réputation, et d'être tout le contraire des rumeurs !

Et puis, maintenant, Zorro devait penser qu'il le fuyait !

Bon, ce n'était pas entièrement faux. En plus, Sandy avait découvert que Zorro n'était pas l'innocence même, loin de là.

Pas que ça l'effrayait, mais ça ne le mettait pas très à l'aise.

Il eut un violent accès de sang au visage en repensant à cette situation très gênante la semaine dernière, lorsque Zorro avait par erreur ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, alors qu'il sortait de sa douche… dans la tenue de sa naissance bien évidemment.

Alors il prenait toujours bien soin de ne pas être suggestif, au cas où l'escrimeur se sentirait des pulsions…

Mais, dans tous les cas, il était distant, et il y avait de quoi vexer Zorro.

Il allait devoir… Faire des efforts…

Sandy poussa un long soupir.

Il fallait en parler à Zorro.

Ce n'était pas gagné d'avance…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Sandy, encore ! »

Luffy tendait son assiette parfaitement propre vers Sandy, et lui décochait un sourire digne de ce nom.

Distraitement, le blondinet attrapa l'assiette, plongea une louche dans la casserole, la versa dans l'assiette « splotch » et la lui retendit.

Ces derniers temps, les repas se déroulaient en silence, du côté de Zorro et Sandy : aucun des deux n'entamait de dispute, ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, laissait un grand vide que Pipo et ses fabuleux mensonges essayaient de combler tant bien que mal.

Ca faisait sourire Nami : tous les deux ressemblaient autant à un vieux couple qu'à des jeunes mariés. Parfois, leurs regards se croisaient et ils détournaient les yeux, vaguement rouges. C'était vraiment trop mignon, se disait la jeune navigatrice. Mais en même temps, ils n'étaient pas rapides… Sans vouloir être mêle-tout, la rouquine se disait que cette lenteur n'était pas pour arranger leurs relations qui, somme toute, restaient tendues.

Il suffisait de regarder leurs repas communs pour s'en rendre compte.

Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment à elle de régler la question.

« Sandy, encore ! »

« Ah ça suffit maintenant, il ne va plus rien rester ! »

« Mais, s'il te plaît… »

« Luffy arrête de faire le gosse ! »

« Je suis le capitaine ! »

« Rien à voir avec la nourriture ! Tu mangeras ce soir ! »

Luffy poussa un soupir exagéré.

Sandy, toujours un peu distrait, lança un regard enamouré à Nami, prêt à lui sortir son numéro « Nami-chérie-ta-beauté-n'a-d'égal-que-celle-des-anges ». Enfin, c'est ce que voyait Zorro.

Son blondinet ne trouvait pas le temps d'être avec lui, mais pour draguer les minettes, ça il avait le temps ! C'en était trop.

Plus que furieux, il se leva brusquement, plaquant ses mains sur la table, qui trembla dangereusement.

« Dites c'est fini vous deux ? Vous voulez un coup de main, oui ? »

Il lança un regard étrange à Sandy, et quitta l'assemblée.

Un « oups » se fit entendre, et le reste de l'équipage se tourna comme un seul homme vers le blondinet.

Luffy regardait tout le monde un peu bêtement, le temps que les informations parviennent à ses capteurs auditifs et transmettent à ce qui faisait office de cerveau chez lui.

« Il n'y vraiment pas de quoi te féliciter, Sandy. »

« Mais, je n'y peux rien ! Est-ce un drame de vanter la beauté féminine ? Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas, Nami ! »

« Tu ferais peut être bien d'aller lui dire ça à lui, visiblement, il a mal pris la chose. Il doit se sentir trahi. »

« Mais il a aucune logique ! »

« Sandy. _Soyons logiques_. Tu verrais la personne que tu aimes faire du charme à une autre, comment réagirais tu ? _Soyons logiques_ ! » Trancha Nami.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

Sandy se sentait soudain très mal.

Et la situation n'était pas pour l'aider. Il allait de bêtise en bêtise.

« Et merde… » Fit il en allumant sa cigarette, et en s'éloignant vers la proue du bateau…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Zorro n'était pas furieux. Il bouillait simplement de rage.

Ainsi, il s'était bien fait avoir.

Sandy s'était bien moqué de lui.

« Zorro ? »

La voix s'était élevée, incertaine.

L'escrimeur se retourna.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ? Tu viens m'achever ? Me dire que finalement tu préfères Nami ? »

« Hé ho, ça va cinq minutes, je viens m'excuser ! »

« J'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons ! »

Sandy éteignit sa cigarette. Vu que la discussion allait être longue, autant ne pas énerver Zorro avec cette cigarette qu'il détestait tant.

Il s'assit près de lui.

« Ecoute, Zorro, je… suis navré »

« Tu pouvais pas faire mieux, comme excuse. » marmonna l'escrimeur.

Sandy eut un sourire désolé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su argumenter, ni défendre sa cause.

Comment dire à Zorro qu'il l'aimait avec ses défauts comme ses qualités ? Comment lui dire qu'il n'était tombé amoureux qu'une seule fois, et que c'était celle là ? Et que son amour pour la gent féminine n'était pas celui qu'il pensait ?

_Tu te fies aux apparences, Zorro._

Sandy éleva la voix malgré lui. Le silence n'était pas une solution.

« Excuse moi. Je te dois des explications, c'est vrai. Tu dois être vexé de me voir faire du charme à Nami. Je n'ai aucune excuse, je te le concède. »

Zorro tiqua. Aucune excuse ? Pourquoi venir s'excuser s'il n'avait aucune excuse. C'était idiot.

« J'ai toujours admiré les femmes et leur grâce, leur délicatesse. Elles sont faites pour être contemplées, elles sont magnifiques. Tout cela, je le pense sincèrement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de flatter une jeune fille, parce que je suis admiratif de sa beauté. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, parce que je n'aime pas les femmes, Zorro. Je les contemple, je les idolâtre, mais je ne les aime pas. »

L'escrimeur ne répondit rien.

Sandy continua.

« Tu as du mal à me croire, hein ? A ta place, j'aurais du mal aussi.

Alors, si je ne te dis pas que je t'aime, si je ne reste pas avec toi, si je fuis parfois, c'est parce que j'ai peur. Parce que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Et parce que je n'ai jamais su comment faire.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas. Au contraire. Je veux être sincère, et te montrer que tu n'es pas une minette à courtiser. Je t'estime, malgré tout. »

Zorro ne répondait toujours pas.

Sandy commençait à paniquer.

« Je te présente mes excuses les plus plates. Je ne sais pas si ça servira à quelque chose. Je ferai des efforts. Alors s'il te plaît, engueule moi, mets moi une raclée, fais ce que tu veux, mais je t'en prie ne m'ignore pas ! »

L'escrimeur restait silencieux. Sandy reprenait son souffle.

Une voix éraillée s'éleva, timide mais audible.

« T'es idiot, t'en fais trop… »

Le blondinet se tourna vers Zorro.

« C'est bon, je t'excuse pour cette fois. Mais ne recommence pas, ou il y aura des victimes. » fit il, le regard légèrement fuyant.

« C'est promis. »

« Et puis, je te dois moi aussi des excuses. Je veux aller à une vitesse qui est la mienne, et pas la tienne. Désolé pour ça. »

« C'est pas grave, ça va aller maintenant. »

Les mains de Sandy étaient secouées de tics nerveux.

Zorro sourit.

« Fume-la, ta sèche, allez, t'en meurs d'envie. »

« Tu déteste l'odeur. »

« Non, vas y. Après tout, Sandy sans sa cigarette n'est pas Sandy. Je dois avouer que si tu arrêtais de fumer, ça me manquerait. Je perdrais cette image de toi que j'ai toujours eu. Ce serait dommage. »

Sandy ne répondit pas, mais se laissa tomber en avant, posant son visage sur l'épaule de Zorro, à la base du cou.

L'escrimeur l'attira un peu plus près avec son bras, son visage prenant soudainement des couleurs.

Il sourit en sentant son T-shirt s'humidifier.

« Dis rien, Sandy. Je sais que t'as épluché plein d'oignons ce midi. »

Larmes.

« Surtout, continue à prendre ta douche le matin, pour que j'entre par erreur. »

Décompression.

« Il me reste une chose à faire, Sandy. »

Le cuisinier releva la tête, les yeux humides.

« Laquelle ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Dix jours plus tard…_

« Dis Pipo… »

« Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a Luffy ? »

« Sandy et Zorro ont disparu depuis tout à l'heure, tu sais pas où ils sont ? Parce que j'ai faim. »

« Je l'ignore, demande à Nami. Ou cherche, ils se sont pas envolés que je sache ! »

« Dites, les gars, 'y a des drôles de bruits dans la chambre… »

« Ah bon ? C'est quoi comme bruits, Chopper ? »

« Bin, je sais pas trop… J'ai juste vu Sandy et Zorro y entrer tout à l'heure et… »

« QUOI ? » coupa Luffy. « Mais ils font quoi ? »

« C'est… Certainement un nouveau jeu, Luffy » Répondit Pipo qui venait de saisir la situation.

« Oh, je veux jouer avec eux, moi ! J'm'ennuie… »

« Naon, c'est pas une bonne idée, ils doivent certainement jouer aux échecs, et tu sais les échecs ça se joue qu'à deux… » Renchérit Pipo.

Arrivée de la navigatrice.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Va coller ton oreille à la porte de la chambre des garçons et reviens expliquer à ce débile qu'il ne peut PAS aller jouer avec eux. Et pèse tes mots je te prie… Il risque de ne pas comprendre… » Termina Pipo en regardant Luffy en coin.

« Heu… okay. » répondit Nami.

Un instant plus tard, elle revenait, un petit sourire satisfait. C'était pas trop tôt !

« Et alors ? » interrogea Pipo, inquiet de la voir avec un air béat.

« Oui, oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire… » répondit Nami, toujours souriante.

« Et ça te fait tant d'effet que ça ? »

« Disons que j'attendais ce dénouement avec impatience… »

« Ah… »

Pendant ce temps, Luffy revenait à la charge.

« Alors, ils font quoi ? »

Nami et Pipo échangèrent un regard entendu. Dans un équipage, il fallait se faire confiance mutuellement, et il ne fallait pas mentir au capitaine. D'un commun accord, ils entraînèrent Luffy et lui collèrent l'oreille à la porte, d'où s'élevaient des sons identifiables comme « Ooooh Sandyyyy » « Zorroooo, encore, ouiiii » et autres réjouissances du même genre.

Luffy demeurait perplexe, Nami et Pipo se serrèrent la main d'un air de dire « On ne lui a pas menti, on l'a mis devant le fait accompli. »

« Bon, bah je jouerai avec eux la prochaine fois, hein… »

« Oui, oui, tu leur demanderas avant. » répondirent Nami et Pipo.

Et tout le monde fit comme si de rien n'était, en essayant d'ignorer les cris dont l'amplitude augmentait radicalement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Sandy… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu… Crois qu'ils ont entendu ? »

« Avec ta discrétion naturelle, évidemment ! »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu t'es pas entendu ! »

« … A ce point ? »

« Désolé, mais tu avais plutôt l'air d'apprécier… »

« C'est parce que je pensais à autre chose… »

Oreiller dans la figure.

« Je te remercie ! C'est flatteur ! »

« Mais c'est qu'il y croit en plus… »

Soupir.

« … Zorro ? »

« Quoi ? »

« On remet ça ? »

« Demain promis, Blondinet. Je suis crevé, là. »

« Pas de problèmes, Face de Melon. »

« Sandy ? »

« Ouais ? »

« … La prochaine fois… Raconte les moi tout de suite… Tes soucis. »

Sourire.

Bras autour du cou.

« C'est promis. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« Il me reste une chose à faire, Sandy. »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_L'escrimeur lui décocha un doux sourire._

_« Devenir… L'autre moitié de toi. »_

Owari

Encore une fois, merci !

Je vous suis reconnaissante.


End file.
